<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Clizzy Christmas by Cor321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073340">A Very Clizzy Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321'>Cor321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Dates In 12 Days, 12 Days of Christmas, A Chapter a Day, A Cozy Clizzy Christmas, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- Human, Alternate Universe- Long Distance Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Character Death, Smut, Surprising Your Girlfriend, extremely hopeful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary is in France finishing up her art degree when she flies home 3 days before Christmas to surprise her girlfriend, Izzy. They have 12 days together, 12 days of bliss, 12 days of dates before Clary flies back. They are determined to make the most of it, but will other factors outside of their control stop them from truly enjoying it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the first day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts">thatnerdemryn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to thank everyone who has supported me while making this fic, it has truly been a labour of love. I hope you all enjoy 1 chapter per day leading up until Christmas! </p><p>If you would like to skip the smut, stop reading at the ************** and continue reading after the second set of them</p><p>I would like to thank <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/accal1a">Hannah</a> for beta-reading this huge fic!</p><p>PS. At the point I am writing this, the whole fic is written except the last 2 chapters. So you will most definitely be getting a completed fic for Christmas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ring of Clary’s phone took her out of the daze she was in, a picture of Izzy on her screen making her smile more before answering. “Hey baby,” Clary said, seeing Izzy rubbing her face, obviously having just woken up. “You awake there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm yeah, I just wanted to see your face as soon as I woke up.” Izzy said before rolling over and getting out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I always want to see your beautiful face, but why don’t you make yourself a coffee.” Clary said, laughing, her heart warm, feeling a sense of domesticity. She saw Izzy padding her way to her kitchen and placing her phone on the counter before turning around to load her Keurig. </p><p> </p><p>“So, how was your final project?” Izzy asked, leaning on the counter and staring down at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s done, and I’ve never been more happy about that in my life. Don’t get me wrong I love oil painting, blending the colours, and working on it little by little until the art comes off the canvas; but that piece was a beast. Next time I do photo realism, remind me to use you as my muse because that might motivate me to work on it more.” Izzy blushed before turning around to grab her mug and set off to her new destination, the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m sure it was beautiful. Everything you create blows my mind baby, and I am so excited that we only have one semester left of the Atlantic Ocean separating us.” Clary’s heart felt like it would burst at the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait till we aren’t separated by time zones and facetime and I can just cuddle up into you baby.” Izzy smiled back at her. “So, where are your Christmas decorations? You always have the best ones and I didn’t see any when you were walking.” Izzy sighed before sinking further into the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I just wasn’t really feeling the Christmas spirit this year, you are halfway across the world killing it at art school in Paris, France of all places; and I’m here surviving on coffee and ramen noodles, I just didn’t really feel very festive.” </p><p> </p><p>Clary’s chest tightens, she knows it’s hard to be away, and it doesn’t help that they haven’t been able to make a trip to see each other work for the last year and a half. With Izzy doing her doctorate and Clary finishing University the times just hadn’t aligned for them.</p><p> </p><p>“I know baby, I haven't had time yet either, what with finishing that gigantic oil painting on top of the rest of my school work. I will try and make this Christmas happy for you if it’s the last thing I do.” Clary blows a kiss at the screen, watching Izzy’s sad smile appear on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>Clary got a notification moments later saying that her Uber would be there in 3 minutes. “Sorry Izzy, but I have to go. I love you to the moon and back baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I love you too, to the moon and back.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the phone is hung up, Clary leaps off the couch and grabs her jacket, purse and suitcase that she had left by the door. She turns around and looks over the apartment that she has called home for almost four years, feeling content. As much as she loves it here, Clary is so excited to be surrounded by family and friends this Christmas season. She takes a deep breath before turning off the lights and locking her door. She rushes down the stairs of her apartment until she sees the Uber waiting at the front of her building, waiting for her to start her best adventure yet. </p><p> </p><p>Clary was in absolute awe of Paris at Christmas time, it made the already picturesque city even more beautiful. It was bittersweet, she adored her time here in France, she grew a lot and learned more about her art and herself while she was there, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t ready to be on American soil for an extended length of time. As they approached the airport Clary finally let herself get excited for what she was doing and where she was going.</p><p> </p><p>Clary checks her phone as she gets out of the car, thanking her Uber driver who had grabbed her suitcase from the trunk of the car. She is cutting it close, but that facetime to Izzy is worth a little last minute stress as she rushes toward the checkin counter. She’s buzzing with excitement as she waits to check in.</p><p> </p><p>“Quel est votre nom madame et où allez-vous?” The clerk asks her once she reaches the front.</p><p> </p><p>“Clary Fray, et je vais à New York, aux États-Unis.” Clary smiles, as she shows the attendant her passport and gets handed her boarding pass. She lifts her suitcase onto the conveyor belt and holds her breath as it’s weighed, and she lets out a sigh of relief when it is half a pound under the weight limit. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, tu es prêt à partir, à prendre un bon vol.” </p><p> </p><p>“Je vous remercie” Clary replies before heading to security. She makes it fairly quickly through security unscathed, surprising for the amount of people traveling this holiday season. She checks the time on her Apple watch and heads to Starbucks. </p><p> </p><p>Luck is on her side today, there are only two people in line when she reaches the Starbucks and she is excited for her peppermint mocha. When she gets up to the counter to retrieve her delicious drink the barista asks where she is going and Clary can’t help but gush about how she is going home to New York to see her girlfriend. The barista smiles warmly back at her before she turns to leave and head to her gate. She sits down with her mocha in hand and opens up Instagram. She’s blasted with photos and videos of her friends and family enjoying the holiday spirit. She comes across a picture of Simon and Jace, obviously taken from afar while they were deep in conversation. You could see the love in the picture with how Simon is leaning into Jace as they laugh about something that was probably ridiculous. She quickly likes the photo before sending Izzy a message. </p><p> </p><p>To: Izzy &lt;3 [2:32 pm]: ‘<em> These two are so sickeningly adorable, over/under on them being engaged within the next 3 months?’  </em></p><p> </p><p>Clary gets a response back almost immediately, </p><p> </p><p>From: Izzy &lt;3 [2:33 pm]: ‘<em> I will raise you one better, I give them till the end of Christmas break. Also how freaking talented is Lydia, that picture of them was really something. Seriously she is going places.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>To: Izzy &lt;3 [2:34 pm]: <em> ‘No kidding, remind me once I’m back that I only ever want her taking my pictures for instagram, seriously self timer does not catch angles like she does.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>From: Izzy &lt;3 [2:34 pm]: <em> ‘Shut up, you are stunning any way you look at it.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>They call over the loudspeaker that it is time for her flight to board. </p><p> </p><p>To: Izzy &lt;3 [2:36 pm]: <em> ‘Sorry babe, I know we just started talking but Eloïse is back from the bathroom and she says that the mall needs my full and undivided attention. Sorry. Love you to the moon and back.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>From: Izzy &lt;3 [2:37 pm] <em> ‘It’s okay baby, text me when you get a chance, I love you too. To the moon and back. I miss you more than you’ll ever know.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>To: Izzy &lt;3 [2:37 pm] <em>“Miss you too &lt;3’</em>  Clary puts her phone in her pocket as she gets up to head to the gate. </p><p> </p><p>She boards quickly and easily and sets out to find her seat. She’s greeted by a lovely mom and her little girl. Clary smiles at them, “Hi sweetie what’s your name?” </p><p> </p><p>The little girl looks up at her and them back at her mom who nods. “I’m Fluer.” </p><p> </p><p>Clary squeezes around them to get into the window seat. The two become fast friends, Fluer explaining how this was her first flight and how they were visiting her dada in New York. </p><p> </p><p>Caroline, her mom, is as sweet as can be, apologizing for the little girl taking up most of her time. Clary shrugs it off, she adores kids and if she can distract this little one and ease her fears of flying then that is a win in her books. She pulls out her sketchbook and starts drawing one of Fluer’s favourite princesses for her, which is Anna of course. By the time she finishes her drawing the little girl is fighting a nap that is inevitable. </p><p> </p><p>Clary takes the drawing out of her sketchbook and hands it to Caroline before she puts her headphones on and stares out the window. Before long, Clary feels the exhaustion start to come over her. The painting had been something she was working on around the clock for the last 2 weeks and the lack of sleep was finally starting to catch up with her. She glances next to her and smiles when she notices the little girl is asleep, she decides that she better follow suit. She gets the blanket and neck pillow out of her bag before she settles into a comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it it was eight hours later and they would be landing within the next hour. Clary usually wasn’t a heavy sleeper, but she was so exhausted that she didn’t even wake for the food service. Clary was giddy with excitement as she talked with Caroline about this trip and how she was visiting home for the first time in ages. The other woman was impressed with how she had planned to surprise her girlfriend after so long. Caroline told her about how her husband had been in New York for work for only 3 months and she missed him to bits, she couldn’t imagine 3.5 years.</p><p> </p><p>Before they knew it, they were landing in JFK International Airport. As soon as they landed she sent a quick text to Izzy, ‘<em> Sorry I couldn’t text you back earlier, my day was super busy and crazy. I will text you tomorrow boo.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>It takes them twenty minutes before they start to disembark the plane. Clary says a goodbye to her row-mates and grabs her things. It has been a lot of planning, tireless nights, and a few white lies to Izzy but now she is here, about to step foot on American soil. She had to stop herself from running through customs. She walked, respectfully, to the escalators that led down to the arrival’s deck. That’s when she saw him, messy black hair, arms crossed over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Alec!!” Clary squeals, as she runs, closing the distance. She crashes into him, dropping her bags and wrapping her arms around his torso. </p><p> </p><p>He huffs out a laugh, kissing the top of her head. “It’s been too long, Red.” He says, a smile on his face. “So, what made you pick me for the honour of chauffeur?”</p><p> </p><p>Clary shot him her best mock-offended face. “Am I not allowed to want my big bro to pick me up?”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as it’s like you're my sister, we are not related my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are in every way that counts.” She says with a gentle-hearted glance at Alec. “And besides, Luke couldn’t take today off so you were my second choice so don’t feel too honoured.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that makes more sense. Okay let’s go to the luggage belt so I can find your stupidly pink suitcase and lug it all the way to my car.” He says rolling his eyes, there was no malice in his tone though. </p><p> </p><p>They spent the next 20 minutes enthralled in recounting their lives. They talk about Clary’s Paris adventures in Art school. And about the time Clary accidentally got lost after a night at the bar with some of her classmates. They talk about Clary’s love of art and how even though it was the hardest decision of her life to leave the States, she is so glad that she did. It had been one of her mom’s last wishes to see Clary go so far with her passion, so it means the world that she was able to go to such a renowned university to study it. </p><p> </p><p>After Clary finishes talking about her life, Alec updates her on all things Magnus. How his law practice is doing amazingly and the amount of people he helps warms his heart. He talks about how they had just got a cat, the Chairman they had called him, and he was a menace apparently. He talks about how their second year of marriage is even better than the first, and he is looking forward to the next steps in his life. He never knew as a kid if he would ever want kids, when he was inundated with the responsibilities of raising his siblings. As soon as he met Magnus though, he knew that if the chance ever came up to have a family, he would jump on it right away.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the conveyor belt starts to move, and they are able to find Clary’s suitcase very easily, something Clary attributes to the fact that she has an obnoxiously bright one. </p><p> </p><p>They were talking as they were walking out of the automatic doors. She stops mid-sentence when she sees it is snowing, and not the heavy wet snow either, it is the most breathtaking light snow that as a kid Clary would catch on her tongue. <em> This </em>, she thinks, was what it was like to be home, to be surrounded by family and experiencing the giddiness of snow at Christmas time. Since it was already dark, the lights that decorated the streets jumped out, making the feeling of the holidays real for the first time this year.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh by the way Alec we are stopping at Chipotle on the way home because I slept through the food rounds and I may waste away if I don’t eat.” Clary says, with a mischievous smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but you’re buying Red.” He says while ruffling Clary’s hair.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Izzy’s day had kept busy, luckily, because God she missed Clary, they had a good talk when she woke up and another one like an hour later; but then she was busy all day and didn’t get back to her until she had gone to sleep. So Izzy decides to do what any sane person would do and make coffee at 7 pm, this time instead of just having it for the caffeine she decides she wants to enjoy it, so she adds a dash of cinnamon and a handful of mini marshmallows. Izzy grabs a cozy blanket from the basket at the end of the couch and sinks into the cushions, bringing her knees to her chest before wrapping the blanket around her. She grabs the tv remote which is right beside the coffee she had set on the coffee table. Even though she was sad and not really in the holiday spirit she still couldn’t help watch her main guilty pleasure, which was Hallmark movies. </p><p> </p><p>Izzy had just settled into the movie, watching the first 15 minutes, when she hears a knock on the door. ‘<em> That’s weird’ </em> she thinks. She gets out of her cocoon though and trudges to the front door. She stares into the peephole first just to see who it is, and she can’t believe her eyes, she thinks that maybe they are tricking her, because she sees a beaming smile and long beautiful auburn hair. ‘ <em> It can’t be </em>’ she thinks before opening the door. She can’t help the shriek that she lets out, Clary lets her purse drop to the ground before pulling Izzy into a bruising kiss, all of the months added up into this one interaction. Izzy falls into the familiarity of her lips, the fight for breathing that she is sure she could go without. Izzy’s mind is blank, her body so sure of where it needs to be and what to do. </p><p> </p><p>Clary pulls away first, “Are you going to let me in?” She says, with a blinding smile on her face. Izzy steps to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Izzy says, tears threatening to spill. These last few months were so stressful for her and this, this is just the relief she needed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been planning this for months baby, I know how hard you have been working and how much you love Christmas, so I planned all my projects so I could take 12 whole days off before the start of my last semester.”</p><p> </p><p>“We get 12 days?” Izzy asks, the tears already spilling from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah baby, we get 12 days.” Clary says, wiping a tear from Izzy’s cheek. “And I promise we are going to fit as many dates as we can in those 12 days. It doesn’t matter how fancy or casual they are, if it’s just the two of us or a group date. We are going to spend time every day enjoying each other's company.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what I did to deserve you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing all this for purely selfish reasons.” Clary replies with a wink. “Speaking of dates, we have one starting in,” she looks down at her apple watch, “1.5 hours. So, if you want to get that sweet ass ready that’s the time.” </p><p> </p><p>Izzy laughs, but turns toward the living room to grab her coffee before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When Clary catches up with her she takes a sip of the coffee and looks at Clary, clearly disgusted.</p><p> </p><p>“Iz, what is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee, obviously. I was treating myself after my girlfriend didn’t text me all day!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was flying over the Atlantic Ocean!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I didn’t know that then. Besides I think it’s delicious.”  Izzy says, before climbing into the shower, looking back at  Clary, “you’re welcome to join,” she continues, adding a wink at the end for good measure. </p><p>*************</p><p>Clary is in there with her within the next minute. She is such a breath of fresh air, Izzy can’t help but soak in all of Clary, the way the water falls over her skin or the teasing smirk she gets when she wants Izzy to come in closer. </p><p> </p><p>Izzy didn’t think she could fall more in love with Clary. When Clary pushes her up against the shower wall, one hand in her wet hair, the other sliding over her ass, she realizes she was sorely mistaken. </p><p> </p><p>The shower turns heated quickly when Clary pushes a leg between her legs, her lips attached to her neck, and Izzy loses any form of control. The moans spill mindlessly from her mouth, and Izzy’s hands grasp at whatever they can grab, Clary’s ass and her waist. A moment later, Clary starts to drop down, kissing down her chest, over the soft expanse of her stomach, she nips at the crevice of her hips and Izzy can’t stop the way her hips keen into the touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” she breathes out, “God I’m going crazy here.” </p><p> </p><p>Clary giggles into her thigh, peppering kisses down each of them. Her hands go up, thumbs barely skimming the skin of her waist. Clary is teasing her, and she is just pent up, it just makes her ache even more. By the time Clary’s lips reach her clit, Izzy's whole body is on fire. She knows this won’t last long, it’s been way too long since she’s had this sort of touch. The mix of the expert flicks of Clary’s tongue and her fingers inside her, has her riding the edge. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby I’m so close.” Izzy says.</p><p> </p><p>Clary sucks on her clit and that is it, Izzy screams as she comes. Clary carries her through her orgasm, teasing at her clit until Izzy pulls back from sensitivity. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck.” She says as her head hits the wall behind her, breathing heavily, she runs a hand through her hair. She notices Clary rubbing her own clit, moans spilling out as she finishes herself off. </p><p> </p><p>Izzy doesn’t think she’s ever seen something more beautiful and sexy than Clary coming in front of her. They’re both breathing heavily when she helps Clary up and pulls her into a languid kiss. “I don’t know how I forgot how good you were with that tongue of yours, but fuck you know how to put it to good use.” </p><p> </p><p>They finish the shower, actually cleaning themselves this time and set to get ready. Clary hadn’t actually told Izzy where they were going, but by the clothes the other woman grabbed, Izzy was assuming it was casual.</p><p>*************</p><p>Izzy and Clary are pulling on coats and hats, sneaking hidden glances as Izzy does up her combat boots. </p><p> </p><p>“You are going to tell me where we are going right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you deserve it,” Clary says matter of factly. </p><p> </p><p>Izzy’s face widens in mock horror. “Just kidding babe, we are headed to that 24-hour diner in the North Village. I have been craving a good hearty burger, they just don’t make them the same in France.”</p><p> </p><p>“The one that’s like 10 minutes from here?”</p><p> </p><p>Clary grabs Izzy’s hand before leading them out the door, stopping briefly to lock it before they move on. The walk is nice, the snow that is falling when Clary came in has since stopped and it’s the perfect temperature for an evening walk. The two talk more about their lives, they had almost everyday while Clary was abroad, but there’s something about being right next to the other person that makes those stories come alive. They spend the short walk bumping shoulders and stealing kisses. It feels surreal for Izzy that just 3 hours earlier she had been sulking because she would have to spend another holiday, another Christmas, away from her love. Now she is here and Izzy can touch her and smell the sweet caramel body spray she uses. </p><p> </p><p>In the blink of an eye they make it to the hole in the wall diner. Izzy is excited, partly because she hasn’t had a ‘proper meal’ all day, because unfortunately endless snacking, even if it’s veggies, doesn’t count.</p><p> </p><p>They walk into the diner and Izzy inhales the smell of fries and grilled burgers. The girl who leads them to their table gives them both a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>They take a few minutes to look over the menu, not that they need it. They settle on a strawberry milkshake to share. Clary was so close to convincing her to get peppermint, but Izzy insisted that they had to stick with the classic. They each got a bacon burger and decided to share a plate of fries. </p><p> </p><p>They ate at their own pace, leisurely nibbling in between animated stories and comfortable bouts of silence. Izzy had taken for granted the simple act of being able to look into someone’s eye instead of a computer or phone screen. They get lost in talking to each other, trading off stories, and talking about their dreams for the future. They both lose track of time, not noticing until it’s 3 am and there are just a couple stragglers left in the diner. They get up and pay, and make their way home. </p><p> </p><p>Izzy finds it refreshingly easy to adjust her nighttime routine to include Clary. Before long they are dozing off in each other's arms, Izzy the most content she’s been in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On the second day of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a wonderful first night together, Clary and Izzy wake up refreshed and content. Clary has big plans for their first full day together, even if it starts a little late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eeeeek it is day 2 of A Very Clizzy Christmas! I hope you enjoy getting to know Clary a little better in this chapter. </p>
<p>Fair warning there is a CW about discussions of the death of a loved one in this chapter and subsequent ones so please head that tag.</p>
<p>Just like last time I would like to thank <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/accal1a">Hannah</a> for beta-reading this fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clary wakes up, bleary eyed, and for a second she doesn’t remember where she is; but then she sees Izzy looking back at her and she immediately smiles. Izzy brushes a piece of her hair that had fallen in front of Clary’s face off to the side, and Clary instinctively leans into the touch. Clary closes her eyes and goes in for a soft and gentle kiss, and Izzy’s hand finds the back of her neck to deepen the kiss before letting go. Clary brings her fingers up to her lips, savouring the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy leans over Clary to grab her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time is it?” Clary asks, rubbing the sleep from her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just after 2, apparently we were both exhausted.” Izzy says with a fond smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could stay in this bed forever.” Clary says, rolling onto her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy starts to kiss up her neck, and when she reaches her ear she whispers, “but we have to get up babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooooooooo!” Clary groans, pulling a pillow over her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy yanks the pillow out of her hand and guides her to a sitting position. She walks toward her dresser, rummaging through the contents of her drawers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary takes a second to admire Izzy like this, only in a pair of underwear, her back smooth, her muscles moving to put on a t-shirt. It takes Clary a second to break her gaze which had since moved down to the curve of Izzy’s ass. She’s interrupted by a soft white tee being thrown at her face. She shrugs it on and finally gets off the bed, with a huge stretch she trudges to the kitchen behind Izzy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary opens the door to the fridge, trying to survey what she can use to cook breakfast, because she knows for a fact she isn’t letting Izzy cook if she can help it. “Oh, your fridge is surprisingly full. When did you have time to go shopping?” Clary says, a little shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec came over on Sunday and dropped off a ton of groceries. Looking back on it now I thought it was odd, but I guess he must have known you were coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary smiled back at Izzy, who was putting a coffee pod in her keurig. “Yeah, he did. He actually picked me up from the airport yesterday, it was really sweet of him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As grumpy as he is, that man will do anything for family.” She pauses. “Remind me to thank him when we see him next.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do!” Clary answers reaching for the eggs and avocado. Clary puts the ingredients she’s gathered so far on the island and pads to the pantry to grab some bread. The layout of the kitchen is coming back to her surprisingly easy. She is able to find a small pot without difficulty and goes to fill it up with water. Izzy sneaks behind her as she puts the pot on the stove, and presses up against her back even though she has plenty of room. She notices her grab the almond milk from the fridge before going back to her place in front of her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the pot starts to boil Clary cracks four eggs into it and places the bread in the toaster. While that is going on, she slices the avocado. Clary catches a glimpse of Izzy leaning against the island, sipping her coffee like it was heaven on earth. She goes back to the task at hand, which is a delicate balance of grabbing the toast and putting it onto plates she’s set aside, placing the avocado on said toast and spooning the eggs on top. Before she brings them to the island to eat, she grabs some salt and pepper and seasons them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy has a cup of coffee for Clary waiting on the other side of the island; and they both sit down and dig in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy moans as she takes her first bite. “Oh my god Clary, I don’t know how I managed to get by without your cooking. Seriously this is phenomenal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary feels the blush set in and she turns away slightly while saying, “I mean it’s not much, just a couple of poached eggs on some avocado toast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I think it’s great.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary looks over and notices that Izzy has almost finished both pieces of toast and she smiles, knowing that the other woman genuinely liked it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy stops eating for a second to take a sip of coffee and asks, “What are the plans for today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well since you have yet to decorate this place for Christmas, I figured we could go to the Christmas Market. My mom used to take me all the time when I was a little girl.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy smiles back at her. “That sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finish eating and talking, eventually getting back up to clean their dishes. They lounge on the couch after they are done, and watch an episode of House Hunters International. It’s a guilty pleasure show for the two of them, they like to point out all the things they would want in the future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary takes a second to admire Izzy again, just taking a moment to appreciate that she was actually able to pull this off. She’s so happy she put in the late nights looking up flight deals and extra shifts to put this all together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon it’s time for them to get ready. They shower, separately this time, to avoid too much time spent, not actually getting cleaned up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary does her best to pick the cutest Christmas outfit she can find, that’s also comfy of course. Once she’s ready she sits on the couch, scrolling through her phone waiting for Izzy to come out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy puts the finishing touches of her makeup on before she saunters out to the living room where Clary is waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Clary remarks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to look perfect for my hot date tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary gets up and steps toward her, kissing her softly before saying, “you always look amazing sweetheart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy huffs a laugh, “you are legally obligated to say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean it’s not true!” Clary says, walking away toward the closet by the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them get their coats on followed by their boots and then hats. When it’s time for Clary to put her scarf on, Izzy grabs it first and puts it around her neck, using it to pull her in for a kiss. It’s sweet and quick, and Izzy goes in to steal one more after they end the first one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary checks the map on her phone once before they exit the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take a different route than Izzy is used to, Clary checking the map on her phone with one hand, holding Izzy’s hand in the other. They walk in a comfortable silence, both of them just taking in the scenery and the presence of the other person. Izzy doesn’t normally go down these streets, she has a normal route to get to the subway or the grocery store. She is mesmerized by the lights and the holiday decorations that line the streets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An inward breath from Clary causes her to look the opposite way. She can see the market across the street. The outside is lined with Evergreen trees leaning against the fence surrounding it. As they get closer she can hear the milling of people and the Christmas music playing softly in the background. As soon as they cross the threshold Izzy’s nose is assaulted with the aroma of roasted chestnuts, mulled wine, and a myriad of different smells that all seem to work pleasantly together. On closer inspection, the booths are lined with red, green and gold, the holiday spirit alive in the atmosphere. Izzy is still taking in the market as a whole when Clary pulls her into the first booth, the expression of pure joy and excitement warms Izzy’s heart to no end. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what the holidays are about”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Izzy thinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary is looking at the crafts meticulously, picking up and inspecting ones that intrigue her. “Everything here is so beautiful,” Clary says to Izzy, a little nutcracker trinket in her hand. She picks up a similar one that was beside it on the shelf to compare. “How do people choose, I literally want everything here.” She looks at Izzy wishfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get both babe, they would look great on the mantle.” Clary is positively overjoyed, she squeals as she heads to the worker at the booth to pay. After putting the trinkets in her reusable bag that she had brought to the market, Izzy and Clary go back onto the main pathway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They look through a few more booths, Izzy trying her best not to let Clary buy everything, although her puppy dog eyes are very persuasive. Someone walks by them selling roasted chestnuts and Izzy watches Clary’s eyes follow them as they pass. Izzy turns around and stops them. “Hi, sorry I was wondering if I would be able to buy a bag?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, that will be $5.00.” Izzy hands them 5 ones and passes the bag to Clary who is buzzing with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The worker continues on her route and Izzy turns back to Clary who is attempting to hold the bag and peel the chestnuts at the same time. “Here baby let me hold that for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Izzy has the bag, Clary quickly peels one and pops it into her mouth. The groan that follows answers any question that they are anything but delicious. They go back and forth eating them and talking about all of the crafts and decoration Clary has in mind. Clary is distracted with the argument of whether tinsel is really necessary or whether it is just a burden, always leaving strings on the ground to clean up. At this point Izzy sees the perfect opportunity, she tosses one of the empty chestnut shells right at her head. Clary takes a whole 3 seconds to even register that it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As if you just did that,” Clary says, “Oh this is not over.” Clary digs into the bag for one of the last nuts and peels it immediately, chucking the empty shell at Izzy which she dodges easily. “Hey not fair… you were expecting it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You win some you lose some.” Izzy said as she popped the last chestnut in her mouth and threw the bag in the trash can nearby. Clary is still watching her when she walks into someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit I am so sorry!” Clary spouts immediately. “I can’t believe I wasn’t looking where I was going! Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl laughed it off, “Yeah I’m fine, wasn’t holding anything to drink so I would call that a win.” The girl and her friend walked off, and as soon as they were out of earshot Izzy let out the laugh she was holding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary takes a step toward her and playfully slaps her arm. “Listen that’s not funny. Like of course it would be me who walks into someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you, my love.” Izzy says. They continue walking hand-in-hand for another couple of minutes before Clary sees a booth she’s drawn to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary drops Izzy’s hand and slowly makes her way to the booth. The stall is adorned with stained glass angels, a few inches in height. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy inspects one closer, picking it up to catch the way it reflects the light, or the little imperfections that give it a sense of being made from the heart. Clary is a few feet away, an angel in her hand when Izzy looks back at her. Clary looks her way at this point and Izzy sees the tears that are threatening to fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby, are you okay?” Izzy asks, and that causes the tears to break through. Izzy takes a step toward Clary, gently wiping a tear away with her thumb. She just stood there, wrapping her arms around Clary while she cried, she knew when she was ready she would talk. She feels Clary’s breath slow, before she takes a step back.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Clary says wiping the rest of her tears away with her sleeves, “It’s just that when I was a kid, my mom--” she takes a deep breath, “my mom used to bring me here every year. And every year without fail she would get a new glass angel. I hadn’t even thought about them since she passed away. Like it’s been nine years, how could I forget her like that?” Clary pleads with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you could never forget her.” Izzy’s hand’s wrap around her face, bringing her in for a gentle kiss. “I think you should get one. We will leave with whichever one you like.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary sniffled before looking closer at the angels. She gently touches one, with just the tips of her fingers. She picked it up to bring it to Izzy and Izzy notices that it has touches of orange, not unlike Clary’s own hair. “That looks perfect baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Iz. This means more than you know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy presses a kiss to her forehead. She can see Clary struggling to reign in her emotions. She wants to do nothing besides wrap her arms around her and protect her from the world and everything that dares to hurt her. So that’s what she does, as they peruse the rest of the booth Izzy holds Clary from behind. Clary ends up picking one up for Luke as well, who even after her mother passed treated her like his own. Luke, for all intents and purposes, is her father, that much she has told Izzy. They only break apart when Izzy goes to pay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They make their way back to the main part of the market, and at this point they start to pass the baked goods section and Clary lets loose. Izzy doesn’t even mind that they end up with FAR too many baked goods for the two of them to tackle together, she figures they can share when they see others in a few days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Clary sneaks a molasses cookie her spirits seem to have risen. She knows, in the back of her mind that nothing will completely make things better or fix anything; but when Clary goes back to gushing over the rest of the Christmas decor and crafts, Izzy can’t help but realize that smile is everything and she will stop at nothing to keep it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Izzy takes a back seat, just watching and admiring the joy Clary shows. She thinks just over 24 hours ago she was dreading Christmas and now she can’t stop smiling at the wonder of the holiday with her girlfriend within arms distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They are bumping into each other when Izzy smells the mulled wine. “Hmmm babe, how about you go and grab a mulled wine and I will go and grab a hot chocolate and then we can meet here again in 5 minutes.” They give each other a quick peck before separating. Izzy is thankful that she is carrying the bags because they passed a jewelry kiosk moments ago and something caught her eye. She quickly makes her way there and to the hot chocolate kiosk and is only back a couple minutes late. “Sorry baby, apparently people really like hot chocolate because that line was outrageous.” Clary doesn’t seem to be aware of the white lie. They walk hand in hand sharing the 2 drinks when Clary stops suddenly, and Izzy can’t help but notice she has closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed this so much baby. The feeling of fresh snow falling, I forget how much I love New York when I’m over there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy kisses Clary on the nose. “New York misses you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So baby, on a scale of 1 to 10, how appetizing do those sausages on a stick sound?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy almost spits out her mulled wine. “Um zero.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary gives her a side eye, and Izzy can’t help but laugh. “Hmmmm good to know.” She says with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finish up at the market and make their way home, never in a hurry, just soaking in this time together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary empties out the bags of stuff they bought onto the kitchen island, being careful not to break the things that are fragile. “Okay, so I really didn’t realize how much we bought, but honestly I am so excited to decorate this place and eat all the Christmas foods!” Izzy huffs out a laugh, even though she isn’t saying as much, Clary can see the smile reaches her eyes pleasing her to no end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary makes them both change into Christmas pyjamas, a couple of the multitude that fill Izzy’s drawer. When they are both back from changing, Clary gets Izzy to help her with bringing the Christmas decor bins from the storage closet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, a few things,” Clary starts, “first of all, I didn’t see a box for a tree. Is there one I don’t know about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh, no. I usually get a real one, so the stand is in there but I hadn’t gone out to get one because I didn’t think I would be decorating this year.” Izzy responds, trying to look anywhere but at Clary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay baby. Hmmmm, well we can work around that. Now why don’t we go through what we bought and what you already have and we can make this place burst with Christmas spirit, even without a tree!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The 2 of them set out some of their favourite things and get to work. They hang the wreath on the front door that Izzy actually picked out. They also put out the welcome mat that Clary couldn’t resist, it says ‘The jolliest bunch of assholes’ in a swirly font. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go to hang up one of the wooden signs, but Clary realizes once she’s holding the hammer that she has no idea how to use it without smashing her fingers. So she passes the hammer to Izzy who proceeds to use it flawlessly, and Clary is astonished at how much Izzy being able to wield a hammer turns her on. She shakes all those thoughts out of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy puts together a basket for their kitchen that is filled with different ornaments and trinkets, on a bed of fake snow. On the balcony they hang soft white lights. Clary notices Izzy slip back inside, so she goes to follow her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Iz, what you up to?” Izzy smiles, gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your eyes and turn around.” Izzy asks. Clary is confused but she does as she's asked. She feels Izzy gently move her hair to the side, and her breath ghosting over the back of her neck. A light piece of metal falls on her chest, just above her heart and she instinctively reaches for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your eyes baby.” Izzy says as she clasps what she assumes is a necklace around Clary’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary takes a deep breath before opening her eyes. She looks down and what she sees blows her away. It’s a simple thin chain with 2 charms, one is an angel wing and the other a circle stamped with a J. The tears come without warning, and fall unchallenged. Clary feels like her stomach is in her throat and she chokes out a sob, her knees buckling. She’s not sure when Izzy walked around her, but she’s currently kneeling in front of her holding her as she cries. “Oh my God baby, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary looks up at her, “oh no, these aren’t bad tears, they are good, so good,” she chokes out, “I haven’t felt close to my mom in so long.” She takes a deep breath, and tries desperately to steady her voice. “You gave me a piece of my mom,” she says, bringing her fingers back up to the necklace, “this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever gotten me. And it’s not even Christmas yet!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy lifts her up so they are both standing. She wipes the hair out of Clary’s face and the tears from her eyes. “I just wanted to make sure you get to spend your entire Christmas with your mom. Speaking of that,” Izzy walks to the kitchen island and comes back with the glass angel she bought for her mom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary takes it from her and looks around the room trying to decide a place where it will shine. She settles on the fireplace mantle, right under the circular mirror. She places it gently on the surface and steps back right into Izzy’s waiting arms. It’s one of Clary’s favourite things, to be engulfed in the warmth and security Izzy provides. She pulls her infinitely closer and Izzy whispers in her ear. “I’m so glad I get to spend Christmas with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to join a welcoming, lively Shadowhunter fandom space, check out the <a href="discord.gg/GY8jT4x">Malec Discord Server</a>, we would love to have you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On the third day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Christmas Eve, since Izzy needs to finish Christmas shopping Clary is left to her own devices during the day. She decides to enlist Simon to help her with a secret project.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW warnings are the same as last chapter: Past Character death</p><p>Another big thank you to Hannah, I hope you enjoy these ladies' Christmas Eve shenanigans and some serious best friend bonding!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clary rolls over in bed and feels that the other side of the bed is cold and empty. She’s confused for a second, but moments later Izzy comes walking in with a steaming mug of what she assumes is coffee. She puts it on the nightstand and looks in it to see that it is, in fact, coffee. Once her intrigue is quenched, she slumps back into her pillow pulling the blanket all the way over her head. Clary refuses to acknowledge the land of the living in the morning. Izzy giggles at this reaction and kisses her on the forehead. “I am going shopping all day with Magnus, babe. I will be back by dinner time. I promise, we can spend all evening together.” Izzy kisses her briefly before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary wipes her face with her hand and takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to get up. She turns over and checks her phone, it’s 10:30 am and she leans back into the bed and tries to think of what she wants to do with her day. She remembers something Izzy said the night before and a plan surfaces in her mind, she will need reinforcements though. She shoots off a quick text to Simon, telling him to meet her at Izzy’s. She gets out of bed and trudges to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. When she gets out, there is a text from Simon that says he will be there in about 30 minutes. She takes that time to get dressed and have some cereal. When she is almost done, Simon texts that he’s outside, and she decides that buzzing him up is easier. A minute later there’s a knock on the door, and Clary rushes to open it. She jumps into his arms immediately, relishing the contact with her best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan today Fray?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so yesterday Izzy and I went to the Columbus Circle Christmas Market and we bought way too much. Including decorations--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah I like the wreath and welcome mat by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, anyway we came back here to decorate the apartment. When I asked where her tree was she mentioned that she always gets a real tree… but that this year she didn’t feel in the Christmas spirit so she didn’t get one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going with this Fray?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when we were at the market it was lined with evergreen trees.” Clary is walking toward the door grabbing her hat and mittens before she puts on her jacket. She throws her jacket on before looking back at Simon expectantly. “Are you coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure why not, let’s do it.” He concedes. They lock up with the key Clary has and make their way down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we drive or walk?” Clary asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a 10 minute walk away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon thinks for a moment as they get outside, he looks at his parked van and then down the other side of the street. “The van was a bitch to parallel park and it would probably be the same at the market so a walk it is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the walk there, they talk about everything they can. When Clary asks Simon how he and Jace are doing, he looks at her with a smile, “Things with Jace have gotten pretty serious.” He pauses looking at the ground. “We are talking about marriage. Clary, I am so sure he’s the one.” He looks back at Clary, “I started looking at rings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary squeals jumping up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to ask him to marry me Fray. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> our feelings are just so big and I can’t believe we are at this stage. It feels like just yesterday I was seeing him in the crowd at a gig and now we are here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Simon, I am so fucking proud of you.” She says before pulling him into a huge hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to pry or anything, but how are things going with Izzy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary smiles even wider than before. “So good Si, like we’re getting through the distance. You know what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder, but like I don’t know how I could be any more fond of her. I’m thinking about asking if we could move in together after this last semester. But like I’m not sure how to broach the subject.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bump shoulders as they continue to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll figure it out, you always do.” Simon says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sees him look up from the ground to the view of the outside of the market. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how are we supposed to walk this back?” Simon snorts out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary gulps, “These are a little bigger than I seem to remember. But we’re strong… I suppose.” It takes all she has in her to be optimistic, they just have to walk 10 minutes so they can do it she supposes. They go down to the gates and choose one Clary thinks is perfect and pay for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrying the tree back causes some obvious difficulty, though together they are able to carry it but it is awkward as fuck. The first way they try holding it, Clary is at the top of the tree and Simon is at the bottom. Clary unfortunately is walking backwards with Simon leading her, which is where the issues come into play. She walks into exactly 2 mailboxes, 3 people, and a lamp post before they decide that’s a dumb idea. Their next idea is to hold it above their heads, this time Clary facing forward. That works fine for about two minutes when their arms start to burn and they almost drop the tree on a Pomeranian. The last thing they try is putting it under their arms on the same side as they walk the last 3 minutes to Izzy’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they get to Izzy’s they drag it up the stairs and set it up on the stand Clary had put out earlier in the day. Since the bins are already out from the previous day, Clary decides it’s time for them to take a break so she makes them some festive tea. Once it’s ready, she brings both mugs to the couch where Simon is already sitting down. They both get comfortable, Clary with a blanket draped over her knees that she brings up to her chest. She doesn’t even notice that she is absent mindedly grabbing at her necklace until Simon says something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s new.’ He says zeroing in on the necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, Izzy got it for me last night.” She takes her hand off it so he can get a better look at it. “It’s a J and an angel wing. I had told her about the glass angels she bought every year when I was a kid and I had a little breakdown.” She remarks, with a hint of self deprecation. “And then we came back here and she told me she wanted me to have my mom with me.” She starts to get choked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s beautiful Clary, the story and the necklace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we ended up actually buying one of the angels yesterday too.” She points to the mantel where it is proudly on display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I remember coming over during the holidays and seeing those. I thought they were so cool, but your mom would never let me touch them because she said I was too accident prone and would probably break them.” They both laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, she’s not wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you were able to get a piece of your mom, in more than one way. She was an amazing woman and mom.” Simon scoots closer to Clary and wraps his arms tightly around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Clary says softly, “It’s bittersweet when we come up to big holidays like Christmas because she was always so excited about them. Or like how she won’t be there when I graduate in the spring. She’s the reason I went to France, she was always so sure I could turn this passion I had for art into something more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not the only one Clary, we are all here cheering you on.” Clary looks up from where she was focusing on her hands and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Si, this family that I found with you, Izzy, Jace, Magnus, and Alec, your support keeps me going. I know my mom thought of you like her own son, I think she would be proud of both of us for following our dreams and finding the love we deserve.” She can see his eyes glass over with unshed tears, and she has already been fighting to keep her own tears in. “But enough sad talk, I’ve cried enough tears in the last couple days, only happy tears from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Simon says, bringing his hand up to her face, “but I want you to know how insanely proud of you I am. I will be here by your side, through anything and everything. Forever and always, Fray.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary brings a hand to rest on his and she smiles at him before they both remove their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to hear about something stupid that Jace did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, he was trying to make this romantic dinner date for me a few days ago. Which is like really sweet, but besides the point. He had this whole roast in the crock pot, with potatoes and carrots, the whole 9 yards. We each got home from work, he had set up this picnic in the living room, he had gotten the wine I like, blankets, it was super sweet. So, he goes to take the roast out of the crock pot, and I kid you not Clary it was still cold. He had forgotten to plug it in before he left!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh no!” Clary said, fighting the urge to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And me being the idiot who has no filter I started laughing, and not like the ‘I’m going to try and hide my laughter’ kind. Like full on, I had to hang onto the counter and I was struggling to breathe kind of laughter. He was just at a loss, he looked a little offended and then he looked at his roast that was now garbage and back at me. At this point I was trying to rein in my laughter because I’m not a monster, but then he started laughing and I just lost it, like tears running down my face, sitting on the ground because I can’t breathe kind of laughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god Simon, you’re such an ass.” Clary said, slapping him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was the most tactful person. Anyway, we ended up just ordering pizza and enjoying it with the picnic he prepared, paired with wine and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That just feels very Jimon, such a hot mess but the love that is there conquers all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimon?” Simon asks, a confused expression now on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jimon, Jace and Simon. It’s what I call you guys in my head so I don’t have to say both names when talking about you as a couple. We all have one, Magnus and Alec are Malec, and Izzy and I are Clizzy. It just saves a lot of brain power to just think of you all as couples as opposed to individually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know whether to be offended that we aren’t worth the effort or impressed by your ingenuity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be impressed.” she responds smiling. They stay like that, talking on the couch for another 30 minutes before Simon concedes that he has to go home and make dinner with Jace. They hug and say goodbye, for the day since they will both be at the Lightwoods  for Christmas tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Izzy walks up to her door she reflects on the hectic but fulfilling day she had with her brother-in-law. Luckily he had been free when she messaged him frantically this morning. Izzy had gotten Clary a few things here and there for Christmas, but nothing big or substantial. Magnus was happy to help her in her quest to find the perfect gifts for her. That brings her to now, after a fun-filled day she has both arms full of shopping bags and is trying to maneuver them so that she can unlock the door. She’s in the process of grabbing her key from her bag when the door opens and Simon is on the other side. She quickly does a double take, she was not expecting him to be here, but that only lasts a brief moment before they each say their pleasantries and he is on his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re home.” She hears Clary say from the living room. “Close your eyes please, I have a surprise for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy closes her eyes and takes a couple steps forward so that she’s inside the house, she sets her bags on the ground to her left. She takes a deep inhale and gets hit with the strong scent of evergreen and pine. Before she has a chance to think too much into it Clary is beside her and leading her to where Izzy can only assume is the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you can open your eyes.” She says excitedly. When Izzy opens her eyes she sees a Christmas tree taking up the area beside her couch, the tree Clary had chosen fit the space perfectly, and Izzy is suddenly overcome with a wave of fondness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks into Clary’s eyes and says. “It’s perfect, baby. Thank you for this, I know I didn’t say it out loud but honestly I was kind of bummed these last couple of days that I hadn’t gotten a tree earlier in the month. But you do know you didn’t have to? Christmas is already tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I didn’t have to, but I figured since we are here together for this holiday season, why not make the most of it. Besides it was a good excuse to see Simon.” They rest their foreheads on one another and just breathe in the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I want to ask how you guys got it up here? I’m assuming that you used Simon’s van.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh, that is a story for another time. Right now, it’s date time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God I almost forgot, what is today’s date mylady?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I figure we could stay in and decorate the tree together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm,” Izzy pauses for a moment to think, “how about we order Chinese food and we can have wine and--” Izzy turns around and runs towards the pile of bags to find the one from Target. “I got us new Christmas pyjamas today! We can wear those too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God yes! I think I love you even more. You just get me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy couldn’t help the giggle from escaping. “Can we get dinner from the place on 26th street? They make the best egg drop soup!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course baby, anything for you.” Izzy says, placing a kiss on Clary’s nose. “Why don’t you pull up the menu on your phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When ordering, it was definitely difficult to narrow it down, and Izzy has to remind Clary that they would be eating tons of food tomorrow. She still let her get a couple of extra things, Clary’s puppy dog eyes are no match for Izzy’s will power. Next it was time to change into their brand new pyjamas and Izzy took their stemless glasses out of the cupboard and poured them each a sweet white wine. With their wine in hand they took the time before the food arrives cuddling on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo, I have an idea!” Clary exclaims, almost spilling her drink. “1 sec, just let me get my phone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy giggles to herself while watching Clary run to the kitchen to get her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, hold your wine glass out in front of you. I am going to take a quick video for my instagram story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If asked, Izzy would swear that the eye roll that followed was an unconscious reaction, secretly though Clary’s eagerness was something Izzy loves and cherishes. They go through the motions, taking way too many videos before Clary and Izzy are both happy with one, but the laughter between them never stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long they hear someone buzzing at the door to the main entrance of the building. Izzy goes down and grabs the food, pointedly ignoring the cocked eyebrow of the delivery guy when he sees she’s in her pyjamas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their dinner date goes swimmingly, easy conversation going between the two of them. Izzy tells Clary about some of the funny things Magnus said to her while shopping. As soon as they finish, the two girls both put the food away and Clary attaches her phone to the Goggle Home that’s in the living room. Pentatonix Christmas album starts to play over the speakers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy would say they were having a gay old time between dancing and putting up the lights, garlands and ornaments on the tree Clary had got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, and 2 more glasses of wine, they step back and look at their handy work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna put the star up?” Clary asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we do it together.” Izzy says looking to the side to see Clary’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up needing a stool to reach the top anyway, so they both try and squish together on it. They do manage to get it though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think this deserves one last instagram picture.” Izzy takes out her phone and they both gather in front of the tree and Izzy brings out her phone in front of her and takes a boat load of selfies that were softly back lit by the lights on the tree. After looking through them, she decides on one where she is looking softly at Clary whose smile is brightening the whole room as she stares straight at the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ILightwood94</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <b>
    <em>Picture</em>
  </b>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This Christmas is like nothing I’ve experienced before. This one surprised me a few days ago and we’ve been going full speed ahead since. Here’s to an amazing holiday with you babe, and to the rest of our lives. #SetUpTheTree #ClizzyTakesOnChristmas #Christmas2020 </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to join a welcoming, lively Shadowhunter fandom space, check out the Malec Discord Server, we would love to have you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. On the fourth day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Christmas Day in New York, and it's a busy day for Clary and Izzy. From Christmas morning at the Lightwoods to lunch with Luke. Can they find time just the two of them to breathe and just be with each other?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. As I've said before, this fic has been a true labour of love and I have put my all into it so I hope you are enjoying it &lt;3</p><p>As always a huge thank you to Hannah for beta-reading this fic!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy groans as she wakes up to the shrill sound of her alarm. She quickly picks up her phone, successfully shutting it off. She falls back onto her pillow, rubbing her face in an effort to wake herself up. She takes a deep breath before turning over and completing what will probably be the most difficult task of the day, waking Clary up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby,” Clary groans and turns away, “I know it’s early but we have to wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Clary mumbles into the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“5:30”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugghhh why?” Clary turns over, keeping one arm over her eyes, blocking out any light that could possibly get in. “What godforsaken person decided that people should be awake at this hour? Seriously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I am a terrible person for making you wake up this early, but we have to wake up and shower, Magnus and Alec will be here by 7. Besides it’s Christmas baby, you love Christmas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Clary concedes with a grumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy gets out of bed and pads her way to the kitchen. She looks through her k-cups and chooses a nice holiday blend to make for Clary. She starts the coffee maker and rummages through the junk drawer to find a spare piece of paper and a pen. She writes Clary a little note and places it at the base of the coffee maker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here you go my love, a little caffeine to wake you up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~Izzy &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><ol>
<li><em><span> Merry Christmas.</span></em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks toward the bathroom and jumps in the shower, relishing in the scalding water. She even takes the time to wash her hair. She hears the door open as she is rinsing the conditioner. When she gets out of the shower she sees Clary standing there, half asleep, clutching her coffee as if it is the answer to all of life’s problems. Izzy dries herself off, noticing the way Clary’s eyes follow the lines of her body. She smirks as she wraps the towel around herself and gives Clary just a simple peck as she leaves to go to the bedroom. There, Izzy ditches the towel in favour of her robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks to the kitchen to make herself a coffee because, well, she’s human, and also needs coffee to function. While she's waiting for the coffee to brew she goes back to her bedroom to pick out her outfit. After much deliberation she goes with a pair of stretchy skinny jeans and a deep red turtleneck. She’s on her way back to the kitchen when she hears the shower turn on, and she’s relieved that Clary is finally getting ready and hopefully sufficiently caffeinated. Izzy enjoys her morning coffee while scrolling through Facebook and Instagram. She smiles when she notices how much love the post from last night had gotten. She’s just about finished her cup when she hears the shower turn off, a few moments later she hears Clary walk into the hall. Izzy cranes her head to get a glimpse of her girlfriend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Christmas indeed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks. She has to rein in her thoughts though as they really do not have time for them to get distracted, they will be cutting it close as it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy downs the last bit of her coffee, placing the mug in the dishwasher before making her way towards the bathroom. She gets out her product and hair dryer. She decides she will do a simple at home blout out. While blow drying her hair, Clary is coming in and out of the room with different articles of clothing trying to figure out what she should wear. They end up choosing a dark green turtleneck from one of Izzy’s drawers, Izzy can’t help but feel happy about matching with her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Izzy finishes her hair she checks the time and it’s 6:10, she passes the hair dryer to Clary who needs to blow dry her hair at lightning speed. Izzy takes time doing her makeup while Clary finishes up the blow drying and plugs in the curling iron. After she’s done, Izzy decides to get all their gifts in order. After setting up the tree last night, the two wrapped all the presents. Luckily, Izzy had gotten Clary’s gifts wrapped before getting home the day before. She’s about to put on her jacket when she gets a text from Alec, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re here!” She calls out to Clary. “I hope you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, Clary comes out of the bathroom and Izzy has to swallow the lump in her throat when she sees her. It should be illegal for someone to look that hot, especially when they have to leave. They quickly finish getting ready and grab the totes of gifts Izzy has organized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long did you spend on your makeup?” Izzy asks, mostly curious because she’s not sure how she managed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like 5 minutes.” Clary replies, and Izzy is impressed. “When you hate mornings as much as I do you have to figure out how to do things quickly and well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you look fantastic.” Izzy replies as they get to the car.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all share their pleasantries and Merry Christmas’ as the two women get into the car after depositing the gifts in the trunk. Of course Alec, being Alec, mentions that they are late coming down. Izzy just responds by sticking her tongue out. Magnus sides with the girls, telling his husband that it takes a while to look as good as they do and not all of them can be blessed like he is. Magnus ends up asking to take a selfie before they drive away, Izzy sees Alec roll his eyes, but he begrudgingly agrees before driving off. Izzy gets an Instagram notification a couple minutes later:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MagnusLB</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[picture of the four of them smiling happily in the car, Magnus and Alec in the front Clary and Izzy in the back]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Christmas ya filthy animals. The gang is finally back together! @ALightwoodBane @ILightwood94 @clarypaints. Sorry @TheGoldenBoy @LewisSimon </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy giggles when she notices that Magnus has tagged Jace and Simon in the post, they will definitely be hearing about it later. That doesn’t stop her from sharing it to her story, adding a kissing emoji for good measure. The rest of the drive goes by with pleasant chatter. She does notice Clary acting a little distant though, just staring out the window and giving short answers when asked a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the Lightwood house, Magnus and Alec quickly unload their gifts, and leave Clary and Izzy to get their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, are you okay?” Izzy asks wiping Clary’s bangs out of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m just nervous I guess. I haven’t seen your mom since she split with Robert, I don’t really know what to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie look at me.” She moves so that Clary is directly in front of her. “My mom adores you, you don’t even have to bring it up. God knows she probably won’t. Besides she has mellowed out a ton since my dad left.” Izzy gives Clary a reassuring kiss before turning back to the tote bags in the trunk. “So that’s one we need to bring in, the other one has Luke’s gifts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are the last one’s to make it in the house, and they are greeted by warm hugs from Maryse as soon as they walk in. They get corralled into the living room as soon as they take off their coats. Izzy is impressed with her mom’s decorations this year, they keep getting better and better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max comes running up Izzy giving her a hug as soon as she’s on the couch, quickly followed by giving Clary one. They spend the next hour and a half opening gifts from the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so what if Jace and Simon comment on how they didn’t invite them to take a picture, sure they sulk for half a second, but there was no malice in it so they get over it pretty quickly, especially once Simon opens the limited edition Avengers Comic book that Clary and Izzy got him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is swimming in gifts and wrapping paper by the end of it. Clary, Simon and Jace offer to clean it up, while Izzy decides to follow her mom into the kitchen where she is about to make breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryse is doing up her apron when Izzy walks in. “You here to help?” Maryse asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” Her mom throws her an apron of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take all of the fruit and berries out of the fridge. You just need to wash and cut them. Leave the bananas out though, people can cut their own at the table.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy does as she’s told. While she is rummaging through the fridge, Maryse takes the plastic wrap off what looks to be a batter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mom has the waffle iron out and sprays it with cooking spray. As that is heating up, Izzy presumes, Maryse is preheating both ovens. She then lays out a bunch of bacon on lined baking sheets. “So how’s school sweetheart?” That’s one of her new nicknames. Since her dad left, her mom has gotten much more lovey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good, always busy, but no one ever said a doctorate in Biochem was easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s for sure. You look happy by the way, happier than I’ve seen you in a while, I don’t know if it’s the season, or the fact that you're between semesters, or Clary being home. But you look really happy, and I really want that for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy thinks for a moment before answering. “Yeah, it’s probably a mix of all of them, but honestly the majority of it is Clary being home. It’s like my emotions and state of happiness were running on low for so long. But with Clary here, it feels like she’s recharging the battery. It’s like the charge battery light kept blinking and I just kept ignoring it because there really wasn’t anything I could do about it. But now she’s here and every day I feel a little bit more like myself. And yes I’m my own person and I don’t need to rely on anyone, but--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryse interrupts her, “Let me stop you there,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy looks up from her cutting to make eye contact with her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to rely on people and surround yourself with people that make you better. Just because you feel better with Clary by your side doesn't mean you are any less you otherwise. It doesn’t mean that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> Clary to be happy. It just means that the weight of the world doesn’t have to solely be on your shoulders. It means that you have someone to share that burden. And it just so happens that your someone is finally back, and you can share a little bit more of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that extended time apart was really starting to hurt, but now she only has one more semester and then she’s back in New York permanently.” Izzy pops a raspberry in her mouth, only to have her mom swat her hand away a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go set the table and bring all the toppings and everything there. I will get these scrambled eggs going and get the bacon out of the ovens.” Her mom now has a sizable stack of waffles and has moved to the stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy puts her head down and does the tasks she needs to do while thinking about what her mom said. She was so used to being this strong independent woman that it’s such a juxtaposition to think that it’s okay to rely on someone else. Once she finishes up setting the table she goes back to the island and looks at her mom expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you bring all these dishes to the table and then get everyone to come to the table please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy walks into the living room, a smile on her face to inform everyone that breakfast is ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you cook anything?” Jace asks before getting off the loveseat he and Simon share. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy just rolls her eyes in response. “No, mom let me wash and cut the fruit and then set the table, don’t worry your pretty golden locks about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are pretty, huh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy just shoos everyone into the dining room, pointedly ignoring Jace. She follows everyone to the dining room as everyone finds their seats at the farmhouse table. The noise level is off the charts with everyone at the table, but Izzy can’t find it in herself to be bothered by it because she has her girlfriend by her side and her family surrounding her. She slips her hand onto Clary’s leg part-way through breakfast, stroking her thigh. She does it as much to calm herself as she does to calm Clary, the feeling of having that bit of intimacy while still being surrounded by people does things to Izzy’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone is done with breakfast, Alec and Magnus offer to clean up the kitchen so Maryse can start with the turkey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy and Clary take this time to spread out on the couch; and before long Clary is fast asleep, curled up to her side. Izzy sets an alarm just in case she falls asleep too. A few minutes later her eyes start to droop and Izzy can’t fight the urge to nap any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy’s alarm startles Clary awake, and she stirs inadvertently tickling Izzy’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Izzy says, shaking her awake, “we have to get up, we have lunch with Luke in 30 minutes and we still need to drive there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nrrgggg, fine. But only because you let me nap.” Clary murmurs, stretching and sitting up. They make their way around the rooms giving hugs and saying their ‘see you laters’. Right before they are about to leave Clary remembers that they don’t have the keys. She turns toward the living room and yells Alec’s name. He looks up and throws her the keys without warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice catch Red,” he says moments after Clary catches them with just the tips of her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I am a ninja, we all have cat-like reflexes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you do.” He says with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy and Clary race out to the car, Clary passing the keys to Izzy so she can drive. Traffic isn’t bad, they hit a small patch that is backed up, but they have the radio cranked and spend it singing Christmas classics so they are okay with spending a bit of extra time together. Before long they are pulling up to the condo that Luke and Jocelyn had bought together. It still hurts sometimes for Clary to be back there, but Luke is too important to her not to come visit when she can. Izzy gets the gifts out of the back and joins Clary where she is just standing, taking a deep breath before going in. Izzy taps her shoulder with Clary’s and gives her an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the nervousness falls away as soon as she steps inside and is engulfed in a hug by Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey [insert Clary nickname here], Merry Christmas!” He grabs Izzy so that she can join the hug as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy puts the gifts under the tree before she joins Clary and Luke who are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the kettle to boil for some tea. They all catch up on each other's lives, Luke as the district Chief of the NYPD and the girls tell him about their schooling. Luke mentions how proud he is of both of them, how much each of them has grown. Once the tea is ready they all congregate to the living room and nibble on the snacks he has set out, he knows how much food they will consume today so he doesn’t bother trying to cook some elaborate meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>30 minutes goes by before Izzy grabs the gifts she set under the tree and brings them to where Clary and Luke are seated on the couch. Luke huffs a laugh but leaves to grab a small box with a bow on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy and Clary start with their gifts, Clary grabs the small brown paper gift bag and gives it to Luke. She holds her breath, not quite knowing how he will react. He tips over the bag and a tissue paper wrapped item falls in his hand, he unwraps it gently. The moment he sees it a smile grows on his face. He looks up at the girls, opening and then closing his mouth, like he’s trying to figure out what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen one of these in years. I packed them away in the back of the closet. The year after she passed, it was hard. You were a teenager who lost the person closest to you and as soon as you saw them you just lost it, so I swore I wouldn’t take them out until you were ready.” Clary reached for Izzy’s hand with her left, and Luke’s with her right. “Do you wanna know something funny though? You were 2 and a half when your mom and I started dating and that first Christmas we brought you to the market and you were mesmerized by these angels, you kept dragging us back to the stall. So your mom gave in and got you one despite the fact that we were sure you would break it. But you didn’t, you treated it with the utmost care, it was really something. So the next year when we went back to the market you asked for another one and after that it was just tradition. You always thought it was your mom who started that tradition. But the truth is, it was you, your mom grew to love them as you got older and loose interest though. I always thought it was a way for her to keep you small, but now I feel like it’s a way for you to keep a little bit of her.” Clary brought her hand up to her necklace, feeling even more connected than she had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for telling me that,” Clary said smiling, Izzy squeezed her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now for the gift I’m really excited for.” Izzy said, grabbing the large rectangular present beside her. Clary fiddled with her fingers nervously. Luke placed the angel on the coffee table and grabbed the present from Izzy, shaking it like he was trying to figure out what it is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What a dad thing to do.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> Clary thought. Luke started opening it, ripping the paper in the top corner of the gift. It showed a small portion of an oil painting, Clary was so nervous because this is the first oil painting she’s ever gifted someone. Luke quickly made work of the rest of the paper, it was a painting of her and Luke when she was a little girl, her mom had taken it, while Clary was laughing at something Luke was saying or doing. Luke brought his hand over his mouth, at a loss for words, tears fighting to fall from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what to say kiddo, this is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t all me, Izzy picked a beautiful frame.” Clary looked at Izzy who just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Isabelle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re welcome Luke.” Izzy replies, a small blush on her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clary, did you know this is my favourite picture of us. Before this day you didn't really like men, I don’t know why but you wouldn’t ever want to go close to them. I never pushed you, but this day was a turning point. I did something you thought was hilarious, and all of a sudden I wasn’t so bad. We sat there forever, you were just laughing at the silly faces I made or the things I did, I didn’t even know your mom had taken the picture until she had it developed and framed.” Luke put the picture on the coffee table, and pulled Clary into a tight hug. Clary felt like her heart could burst, logistically it had been a nightmare to get the canvas to the US, she ended up having to ship it to Izzy in the summer to insure it got here in time. But it was all worth it, because now sitting here with Luke she knows that it means more to him than anything she could have ever bought him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this gift is more for the both of you.” He handed a Clary the small box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary threw open the lid, too impatient to wait. The moment she sees what’s inside she gasps and looks at Izzy who is just as surprised as she is. They look up at Luke who has a giant, proud smile on his face. “Okay you two follow me.” They all grab their jackets as they head out the door and down the stairs to the garage behind the condo. “So I have always loved fixing cars,” They entered the car and there was a sheet with a red bow on top. “And I always imagined fixing a car for my kid when they graduated college. I never had any of my own, but Clary you have to know that I always thought of you as my daughter. And Izzy I know you are an extension of Clary and therefore also my kid.” He had one girl under each arm squeezing them tight before pushing them towards the car. At the same time, a few moments later Clary and Izzy both ripped the sheet off. Under it they see a slick, black Jeep. They look at each other and squeal. “Now I know you are one in the same, so I got it insured under both your names and Izzy you can drive it until Clary gets back in the summer. Do you two want to take it for a drive around the block?” Clary, a little to on edge to drive first passed the keys to Izzy. They take the jeep on a joy ride, Izzy in the drivers seet, Luke in the passenger side and Clary in the back, watching two of her favourite people interact. They get back to the condo at around 1:30 pm and say their goodbyes to Luke. It won’t be for to long anyway, Luke is invited to the Lightwood famous Christmas dinner. Izzy and Clary are planning on going back home for a couple hours anyway so Clary drives the Jeep and Izzy drives Alec’s car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an afternoon babe,” Izzy says to Clary as soon as they enter the apartment, collapsing on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary rubs her hands up and down her face, “I don’t even know what to say. A Jeep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That man loves you more than the world itself, literally he would hang the moon if you asked him.” Izzy knows this, and always has. Even though Clary isn’t biologically his, she is the single most important person in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But a car?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, I know. Although I am a little excited to not have to borrow Alec and Magnus’ car all the time.” Clary rolled her eyes at back at Izzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of gifts, there are still a few under the tree.” Izzy’s favourite part of Christmas is always giving the ones she loves most gifts, and today is no different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Clary says with a smile before getting up to grab the gifts under the tree. “So there are 4 here, do you want to open one of yours first, or do you want me to open mine first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go first.” Izzy replies, handing her a box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary has a smile firmly on her face as she delicately undoes the wrapping paper. Izzy, honestly is a little nervous about this gift, it isn’t quite as personalized as she would have liked, but hopefully it will mean just as much. “Awe babe, you didn’t have to!” She says as she grabs an array of paint tubes from the box. “Oil paints are so expensive! And these brushes are top of the line. I seriously don’t know how I can accept these.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love your art baby, if there is anyway I can support that I will.” Izzy was smiling, her nervousness unfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, open this one.” Clary says passing her a gift bag, the smile on her face incomparable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy takes out the tissue paper, throwing it everywhere. “Oh my god Clary, this is amazing! I haven’t even graduated yet!” Izzy says taking a stark white lab coat with ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Isabelle Lightwood PhD. Biochemistry’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you only have a year left baby, I wanted you to have something to look forward to. Something you can hang up and look at while you grinding out that last year.” Izzy is so touched, she knows exactly where she wil hang it, on the back of her door where she can see it before she starts her day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decide to open the second gifts at the same time. Clary getting a cream wool jacket that she puts on instantly, showing Izzy her best model walk. When Izzy opens the box that Clary had passed her she is rendered speechless when she sees a hint of red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You! Did! Not!” She exclaims grabbing the most beautiful pair of black heals from the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you mean get you a pair of Jimmy Choos from Paris, than yes I did!” Her smirk was so smug, but Izzy is so far past caring. She immediately takes off the shoes she was wearing to replace them with the heels. The fit perfectly and Izzy is so beyond words all she can do is her best model walk. Clary whistles as she’s walking away from her, “Your ass looks fine af when you are wearing those heels babe. Like it looks great any day of the week, but those heels make it pop!” Izzy started blushing, thankful she’s currently turned away from Clary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out on the couch watching a Christmas movie. It was such a jam packed day before, and will be after it felt right to take a moment and tune out. About an hour before dinner they decide to get a little dolled up. Izzy as some braids to Clary’s curls and decides to go with a fierce high pony for herself. They play with a bit more make up as well, taking the time to do a smokey eye to turn it into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>night </span>
  </em>
  <span>look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decide to drive separately, figuring everyone will want to see the Jeep and this way they don’t need a ride home from Magnus and Alec. When they get there, the driveway is almost completely full. As they get out of the cars Clary looks back at Izzy with a guilty look on her face and says, “Maybe we shouldn’t have left so late, it looks like we are the last ones here, even Luke is here already!” Izzy just shrugs in response. They join hands as the walk in, immediately bombarded with the smell of turkey and cider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” Izzy says her eyes closing briefly as she inhales the scent of dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding, I’m glad we didn’t have to smell this all day because I would have definitely snacked more.” Clary replies, hanging up both of their coats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He look who decided to join us. Arriving fashionably late I see.” Jace calls out. “I thought the fashionable one was supposed to be Magnus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I am plenty fashionable,” Izzy replies, looking offended, “and we aren’t even late. Mom said dinner starts at 5:30 pm.” She looks down at her watch. “It is currently 5:25” Izzy sticks out her tongue, and Clary just rolls her eyes at the squibling squabble even though it amuses her to no end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright children,” Luke’s deep voice cuts through the room, “Your mom says dinner is ready so why don’t we all find our spots.” Clary and Izzy, along with the rest of the gang follow Luke into the formal dining room. Clary isn’t flabbergasted when she sees the table, realizing how much work Maryse must have put in. Clary takes a look at who all is here when they gather around the table. Besides the Lightwoods and their spouses, Luke, Elaine and Rebecca, as well as Ragnor, Cat, Madzie and Raphael are all there. Clary smiles as she sees all the familiar faces, especially after not seeing everyone for so long, she can’t wait to catch up on what is going on in everyone’s lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all so much for coming,” Maryse says to the table,  “I am so glad everyone could make it. It’s makes me so very happy that we could all come together on Christmas and spend time with our families, including this big mishmash one we have created. Admittedly, I haven’t always put my family first, but over the last year I have been doing my best to repair those relationships and any bridges I may have damaged. I hope this is the first of many family dinners, Merry Christmas, and please everyone dig in.” There is a whoop from Jace before the dishes start to be passed around the table family style. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously, Clary notices that Luke took a spot next to Maryse and they are whispering back and forth an awful lot. And the amount of giggling coming from Maryse is definitely not typical. “Is there something going on between Luke and your mom?” Clary whispers to Izzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You noticed too?” Izzy whispered back. “I thought I was just seeing things, but I definitely sense some vibes coming from that side of the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, how do you feel about it?” Clary asks Izzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean Luke is a great man, way better than my dad ever was. Are you okay with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I thought it would weird me out because you’re like the love of my life, but I don’t think it does. Luke deserves to be happy and it’s been so long since he’s had someone I’m glad he was able to connect with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2 things, first of all you are not allowed to randomly declare your undying love for me while I’m shoveling mashed potatoes into my mouth. And 2, you know for a fact you are the love of my life too.” Izzy kisses Clary’s nose after she’s finished talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the dinner goes by with plenty of food and chatter. Clary is able to catch up with just about everyone. She even has a very in depth conversation with Madzie about the necessity of eating your peas and carrots, she thinks she’s gained some bonus points with Cat for being on the affirmative side of that one. When the desert comes out, all bets are off, Clary will fight anyone and everyone to get a piece of the pumpkin pie, and if anyone is judging her for taking a quarter of one of the small pies and then preceding to put 2 inches of cool whip on top, well no one says anything. That’s the thing about traditions, if they’re started when you’re young, they tend to be harder to break and it just so happened that Clary’s mom also had an affinity for pumpkin pie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once dinner is over and the dishes brought back to the kitchen, where Luke and Maryse had offered to wash them, the rest of the group heads back to the living room. The rest of the evening is spent catching up, playing some games and singing some carols. Clary can definitively say that this Christmas has brought so many surprises but it has also with out a doubt been the best one she’s had in a long time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On the fifth day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boxing day, Clary decides, is the bane of her existence. Why? You may ask. Because anyone who has the audacity to wake up at 6 am to be at the store before 7 am should really check their priorities, also online sales, they should check them too. Unfortunately for her, Izzy was one of those people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so chapter 5, the long awaited chapter with the 'planned' smut. The only thing I will say is please be gentle with me.</p><p>As always thank you to Hannah for beta-reading this fic and please enjoy!</p><p>If you do not enjoy smut, stop reading this chapter after the dinner scene and join us in the next chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boxing day, Clary decides, is the bane of her existence. Why? You may ask. Because anyone who has the audacity to wake up at 6 am to be at the store before 7 am should really check their priorities, also online sales, they should check them too. Unfortunately for her, Izzy was one of those people. As much as Clary wants to sit Izzy down in front of a powerpoint that lists all of the ways you can get just as much by shopping the boxing </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span> sales online, she loves Izzy too much not to make this one sacrifice. So that’s how she’s here, waiting in the cold, outside a Macy’s at 6:55 am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, you okay?” Izzy asks, practically shaking out of her skin. Although Clary can’t be sure if it’s because they are cold or if it is because she’s so excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be better if I was in my bed.” Clary mumbled under her breath, earning a confused look from Izzy. “I mean I’m just cold. Is it 7 yet?” That seems to placate any thought that she had said anything more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women are eventually let into the store, and Clary breathes a sigh of relief when they do get in. As much as she was hesitant to wake up and stand outside, she really is having fun once they start their shopping extravaganza. Spending time with Izzy will always be worth it in Clary’s opinion. And after Macy’s they hit up the Artist’s Emporium where Clary snags some of the art supplies she had been eyeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up meeting with Magnus and Alec for lunch before joining them shopping down Wall Street. Most of the time is spent watching Magnus try on some flamboyant and amazing clothes, but they end up in an evening-wear shop that gives Clary an idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so here’s the deal, we are going to see the Rockettes tonight in the Amazing Christmas Spectacular, how about we split up with Magnus and Alec and pick out a dress for each other.” Clary says, “but I get Magnus because you two together would be too fashion forward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I’m dead weight, Red?” Alec asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary shrugs her shoulders and Magnus pats him on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun.” Izzy says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so let’s say a $150 limit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me. Let’s go dead weight,” Izzy says, pulling Alec by the sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole plan goes better than Clary could foresee, having Magnus was a real asset since he’s a genius with colour pairings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so we are down to these 2,” Clary says, holding up 2 dresses. The first, a floor length mermaid silhouette, black sequin dress with a plunging v neckline. The second, a curve hugging, floor length gown, jewel blue with a sweetheart neckline and a plunging back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm,” Magnus says, a hand to his chin. “That black dress is truly stunning and everything about it screams Izzy.” Clary nods. “But that blue one, that one is out of the box and would look amazing against her skin tone.” Clary looks back and forth, comparing the options again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I agree, the black one seems too safe. I say we go with the blue one, that low back is going to look--” Clary kisses her fingers as if it were a chef’s kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go to the checkout and then they walk out the door expecting to be the first out, but of course that is not the reality. Izzy and Alec are standing by a bench, Alec holding the garment bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that wasn’t a race right?” Clary says, a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean we can’t win.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary closes the distance between the 2 of them, placing a peck on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the evening wear store, they all go back to their respective vehicles, placing their bags in the trunk and dresses in the back seat. Clary has her hand in Izzy’s the whole way home, taking in the city that she has called home for her whole life. When she looks at Izzy now, she sees her future, her muse, her partner in crime. It’s a settling feeling that rests in her chest. She can’t help the smile that’s plastered on her face for the rest of the ride home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take some time, when they are back at the apartment to relax and Clary takes advantage of it to nap. She wakes up to Izzy curling her hair, she takes her breath away, even with only half of her hair finished, Izzy is the single most stunning human she knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get ready side by side, after Clary jumps in the shower, disappointed by the lack of funny business since Izzy doesn’t want to ruin her hair. Clary ends up taking one side of her hair and pinning it back in a twist, having the rest of her hair in cascading curls. Izzy’s hair is set in loose, almost 1920s inspired pin curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary gets dressed in the bathroom, while Izzy takes her bedroom. When Clary opens the garment bag, she is initially taken aback by the colour, it’s a deep red, something she usually only does in small bursts, but it also has a scooped neckline with spaghetti straps. She trusts Izzy implicitly though so she’s excited to get it on. Unsurprisingly it fits perfectly, Clary and Izzy are a similar size, and honestly sometimes Clary feels like Iz knows her body better then she does. She finishes getting ready and goes to wait in the kitchen for Izzy, she almost misses the grand reveal, but the clicking of heels clues her in to look up. Izzy looks better than she could have imagined, and when she spins to show the back Clary can’t help what comes out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck Izzy, you look amazing.” The flabbergasted look on her face never leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk, that neckline is almost sinful.” Clary suddenly feels self conscious, her chest going a bit splotchy, “seriously though, you look so beautiful. That dress, that colour, it was made for you. Why don’t we head out, we have a show to catch don’t we?” Izzy extends her elbow for Clary to loop her arm through. They go down to the entryway to wait for the Uber they ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enjoy a wonderful show, both women mesmerized by the dancers on stage. Clary is low key, very impressed with the dancers' endurance and flexibility because the whole show they are jumping and kicking. Every now and then they would whisper parts they are impressed with or think is cool. Before they know it though it is over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the theatre, they go to dinner. They decide since they are already dressed for the occasion an upscale Italian place fits their needs perfectly. They enjoy expensive food and a little too much wine, but most of all they enjoy the company of each other. The whole evening they are shooting each other looks that would definitely not be safe for work. The dinner is filled with footsie and barely there touches of each other’s fingers. By the time they leave, they are both pleasantly buzzed and Clary’s body feels like it’s on fire. The Uber ride home isn’t much different, each of them getting a little more risky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they tumble into the apartment they go straight for the kitchen. Izzy had realized on the way home that she has a bottle of champagne in the back of her fridge and what better celebration than this. Clary reaches up to grab the champagne glasses, while Izzy grabs the bottle from the fridge. She passes the bottle to Clary to open and the younger one giggles as she pops the top off, spilling a little bit over, but sucking the foam off the neck of the bottle with her mouth. Izzy swears that the act alone sends sparks flying towards her core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a step forward and moves all the hair from Clary’s back over her one shoulder. Clary starts to pour the champagne when Izzy pushes the strap off the exposed shoulder. Clary shudders as Izzy ghosts her breath over the sensitive skin of her neck. She presses soft kisses down her neck and shoulder while Clary fights through the distraction to finish pouring their drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She puts the bottle down before taking a sip from one of the glasses, exaggerating the swallow, teasing Izzy, who swears to fight back just as hard. Izzy takes her finger and runs it along her arm, barely touching the skin. The shuddered gasp is enough for her to take her waist in her other hand and connect her lips to her neck. Clary lets out a wanton moan as Izzy sucks on what sure is going to bruise. Clary grabs her left hand trying to push it deeper and lower. She resists though, instead whispering in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet baby, you just have to be patient.” Clary groans pushing her ass into Izzy’s front. She does her best to stay collected, ignoring the heat that’s pooling in that exact place. “Do you want to move this to another room maybe?” She asks before reaching around to grab the full flute of champagne, effectively pressing her whole front against Clary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so.” Clary answers in the most sultry voice she can manage, it’s enough though to send Izzy into a tailspin. She quickly finishes her drink, placing the glass on the counter before strutting towards the bedroom. Clary goes to take off her heels before Izzy stops her. “No, keep those on, I have plans for those.” She hears Clary breathe in a sharp burst of air and it’s enough to egg Izzy on, adding a wink before she saunters off to the other room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Clary’s through the threshold of the room, Izzy shuts the door, pinning Clary to it in the process. “Spin around for me.” She says, trying to control the tone of her voice. Clary follows what Izzy has asked and is now facing away from her. Izzy then slides the other strap off her dress. She moves Clary’s arms so that they slide out of the straps completely, leaving the dress to be held up only by the zipper and her hands are spread out in front of her on the door. “What do you want?” Izzy asks, grazing her finger tips up and down her arm. Clary groans in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want your hands-- I want them everywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everywhere?” She says, sliding her left hand down her side, “like here,”  pushing her fingertips into the sensitive waist. She slips the zipper down a few inches, skimming the back of her nail up her spine. “Or here?” Clary shudders, gripping her hands against the door. Izzy brushes her lips against the back of Clary’s neck, “Or here?” Clary moans unabashedly. Izzy, finally done with this round of teasing, unzips her dress the rest of the way, helping take it off by sliding her hands down body along with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God this is not fair,” Clary breathes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not fair,” Izzy spins Clary around again, pinning her up against the door, placing her thigh in between her legs. “Is you in that dress all night, fuck” Izzy groans, “all I could think about was you next to me, your cleavage hanging out, distracting me.” Izzy ghosts her lips against Clarys. “It took everything in me not to ravage you in the restaurant bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s it, Clary clearly has had enough of the teasing because she pushes up against her, crashing their lips together. Izzy moans without regard, moving their lips together like there’s no air left on earth. Clary breaks them apart, flipping Izzy and undoing her zipper almost immediately. She doesn’t even have time to be surprised before Clary’s hands are on her breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy steps out of the dress, pulling Clary toward the bed, Izzy pushing her onto the covers. She just stares at her for a moment, basking in how god damn sexy she is, with just her lacy red thong and black stilettos. Izzy’s mouth waters as she takes in the sight. Clary gets impatient so she starts to slide off her thong. Izzy puts a stop to that, placing her hand over top of Clary’s. “Mmmm, I think that’s a job for my teeth darling.” She says in her most sultry voice, Clary arches her hips off the bed moaning loudly. “I’ve got you baby.” Izzy drops down to kiss the fold of her hip, scraping her teeth against her skin before reaching the string of her underwear. She guides it done her leg, letting the shutters of her partner go straight to her core. Izzy brings her hands up to hold Clary down against the bed, her thumbs getting dangerously close to her folds. Izzy stalks up and places a featherlight kiss on her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Iz if you don’t get started this sec---” her words are cut off by the moans that crash out of her as Izzy sucks her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue along the bud. Izzy can feel how drenched she is when she slips a finger, then 2 easily inside her. Izzy moves her tongue along her clit, circling it just like she knows Clary likes it and the moans that she’s rewarded with has her fighting her own excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary is writhing under her, the thrusts of her hips in time with every lick and stroke of Izzy’s fingers. Clary’s moans become more frequent, a constant slur of moans and swears. Izzy can tell she’s close, her abs start to stutter, “Iz, I am so close--” she’s cut off by one last thrust and stroke of Izzy’s finger on her g-spot and Clary orgasm shakes the bed. Izzy holds her through it, keeping her mouth on her mound until the last of the aftershocks rush through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy crawls to the top of the bed and peppers kisses on Clary’s stomach, breast, neck and jaw before Clary pulls her into a bruising kiss. They break apart, taking a moment to catch their breaths before Clary speaks, running a soft finger along Izzy’s stomach, “If you don’t think I’m doing that right back to you, you’re crazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, baby I am so ready for you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy is already so close from eating Clary out that she knows it won’t take much for her to finish. Clary is between her thighs before she can even comprehend it. Clary starts to lick at her clit and Izzy loses all sense of control she had before the moans she lets out are downright dirty. She feels like the fire in her core is going to burst. All it takes is a few more likes and one finger slid into her for her orgasm to crash over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that was so hot, how ready you were for me baby.” Clary says as she comes up to slide in beside Izzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm” Izzy says, still too blissed out to reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary sinks into her shoulder, Izzy wrapping her in her arms. “We really should do that more often.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby yeah we should.” Izzy says, kissing the top of Clary’s hair. Nothing gets better than this, holding her girlfriend after an amazing night not having to go anywhere or anyone to see.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On the sixth day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Clary wakes up feeling the weight of the world on her shoulder, Izzy does her best to share the load. Sometimes it's okay to miss your mom, something Clary is finally come to terms with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to angst town, well at the very least, bittersweet-town. Clary needs this to grow though and really learn to enjoy her life. I actually kind of love this chapter, and I hope you do too.</p><p>Thanks for the beta-reading Hannah &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Izzy opens her eyes she’s met with curled auburn hair, all messy and tousled. She groans and turns over, a smile still on her face. She thinks of Clary last night, putty under her fingers and tongue. She looks outside and is met with a dreary grey sky, the kind of sky you would expect to see on a winter's day. She drops a kiss on Clary’s forehead, deciding to get a slow start to the day, leaving her sleep-loving girlfriend to get more. She gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom, deciding to remove the makeup that was left over from the night before. She takes her time with her morning routine, showering leisurely before going to make her coffee. She changes into some leggings and a loose tee before grabbing her coffee from the keurig and settling into the corner of the couch. Since Clary had taken it upon herself to plan all of the ‘dates’ for the prior days, Izzy takes it upon herself to try and find something to do today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fires up her laptop, coffee still in hand, and searches ‘New York tourist spots during the holidays.’ She figures why not be a tourist in your own city, there is so much of New York she is sure she hasn’t seen. While she’s on her laptop, Clary comes trudging out of the bedroom and sits down next to Izzy, snuggling into her. Izzy moves the hair out of her face only to see a solemn expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary sighs, fiddling with her fingers. “I just had a dream.” She pauses, taking a deep breath. “It wasn’t even a bad dream either. It was amazing, it was me and you and Luke...” she pauses again, “and my mom. We were all having dinner together, and I feel so stupid because that’s just so-- mundane.” Clary looks into Izzy’s eyes. “Like I always miss my mom for the big stuff; when I graduated highschool, on my 21st birthday, when I finally realized who I was and who I loved, and when I met you. These are times when I want my mom there and she’s not. I’ve come to accept these times and I brace myself for the wave of grief. But what I wasn’t expecting was to miss her during the family meals, or playing board games, or just going for coffee with her, all these things that I do everyday. I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore, all I know is that I miss her like crazy and I hate myself for ruining a perfectly good day because I can’t have dinner with my mom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy wraps her arms around Clary, holding her close until the whimpers die out. “How about this,” she moves the laptop off her lap and onto the coffee table, “we have an easy morning, you shower, eat breakfast, have a coffee, and then we will phone Luke and all 3 of us will go visit your mom. And maybe after we could go visit the Christmas tree at Washington Square Park?” Izzy pulls her in closer. “Baby, she is looking down on you so proud right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be amazing.” Clary answers softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leisurely go about their morning, have leftovers from Christmas for breakfast and Clary piles her plate with stuffing because it has always been her favourite. Izzy sits back while Clary calls Luke and tells him about her dream and their plans. They all decide to meet at around 1:30 pm. This gives them a couple of hours to get things done around the house, Izzy didn’t realize how fast dishes and laundry pile up when you are so busy being caught up in someone else. It’s nice to be able to work side by side, Izzy washing and Clary drying the dishes, the loneliness of having to do that by yourself hits Izzy like a freight train. That had been her life for the past 1.5 years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turn on some tunes and Izzy wipes down the rest of the kitchen while Clary throws a load into the washer. When she feels arms wrap around her middle she just sinks into the touch, savouring it as much as she can. Clary goes on her tippy toes to place a kiss on Izzy’s cheek, but that action alone made Izzy’s day 10 times brighter. When they are done they get ready and stop off at the grocery store and pick up some flowers. Izzy has one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Clary’s knee, stroking it peacefully as they drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get to the cemetery and Izzy finds a parking spot and turns the GPS off on her phone. They sit in the jeep and wait for a few minutes before Luke arrives. Izzy turns toward Clary when he does and says, “I can be right there with you or stand back a little, whatever you need baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary takes a deep breath, “Uhh I think I want you beside me,” she pauses, “at least to start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get out of the vehicle Luke walks over to them and pulls them both into tight hugs. They walk wordlessly, Luke leading the way to the grave marker. Clary places the flowers on the plaque and they stand in a line. Clary is in the middle holding Luke’s hand and leaning on Izzy while holding her other hand. Izzy can feel the silent sobs wracking Clary’s body, and the only thing she can do is brush her fingers with her thumb and be there for her. Izzy silently thanks Jocelyn for all that she did for Clary, for raising such a wonderful woman. Clary takes a sniffle in, composing herself before she gives Izzy a kiss on her cheek. She takes that as a silent message to fall back, so Izzy kisses her forehead and lets go, walking a few feet toward the path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy lets herself feel the emotions that are flooding through her. She lets the silent tears fall for seeing her best friend, her love, hurting so much. She lets herself feel a little sad that she didn’t truly get to know Jocelyn like she could have, and she lets herself feel gratitude for all that she does have in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Luke turns to press a kiss to the top of Clary’s head and walks toward Izzy. She wipes the tears from her eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking to </span>
  <span>Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke talks first, taking a hand to wipe his face first. “She has avoided feeling all of these feelings for so long, I was always scared that she would just crumble when she finally let her walls down enough to feel them. I didn’t take into account one thing though,” Izzy looks at him inquisitively, “I didn’t take you into account. You are everything she needs right now, a soft place to land, an open ear to listen, and a place to cry when she needs it. I see the way she looks at you, and you look at her the same way. That love is helping her feel these feelings that she’s held locked up for so long. Izzy,” Luke places a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I know you already are, but as her dad, I’m just going to ask you to take care of her. She’s not going to want to talk to me, but you, that’s a different story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy looks up at him, in a moment that should be intimidating, staring up at Clary's father all Isabelle could think of was how much love was in this little family and how grateful she is to have been invited into it all. “Always,” she glances toward Clary who is now kneeling a few yards away, “the distance has not been easy in the slightest, but without a doubt, Clary is the love of my life. I would carry the weight of her world in a heartbeat. Hell, she’s my world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke pulls her into a warm hug and she lets out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary is kneeled in front of her mom’s headstone, the flowers laid neatly on the edge of the plaque itself. She unzips her jacket just enough to grab hold of the necklace, that in the few days she’s had it has become one of a few things that truly grounds her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” she whispers, tears already streaming down her face. “There are so many things that I haven’t told you. For so many years I was scared to come here, to talk to you because I didn’t know if I would be able to handle it. But I have a family now mom, a group of friends that has always, and will always, hold me up when I fall.” She pauses for a second, considering what to say. “Where to start, ummm, I guess I should start with that I’m gay.” She lets out a deep breath, “yeah mom, I know. You would probably say you aren’t surprised, and God I wish I would have told you when you were here, but I thought I’d have more time, time for me to come to terms with it myself. Anyway, do you remember Izzy?” She starts to smile, remembering the first time she brought Isabelle home to meet her mom and Luke. “Mom, Izzy’s my girlfriend and I know she’s it for me. I love her more than I ever thought possible mom. And it hasn’t been easy, mostly because of the distance. Which brings me to my next big news, I’m going to school in France. I’m doing the thing you always said you knew I could do. I don’t think I would have been able to do that without you. I knew you always thought and dreamed I could do it. There’s so much in my life I wish you were here for, but I think I’m starting to realize that you are always with me. In everything I do, I feel like I can hear you in the back of my head telling me I can do it, or it’s a stupid idea,” Clary giggles to herself. “I think I’ve gotten to the point where I can start to let you in again, mom. I have so many people to lean on when it gets too much. This whole family of friends I have mom, you’d love them all. I am so excited for the future, it’s just so bright. Simon is probably getting engaged soon.” She huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, I know, Simon, the last one we thought would get engaged. He has found someone that really compliments him in every way. And Izzy, mom she is just the most incredible woman, we have both grown so much since high school. I think I’m finally ready to take the next step with her too.” She glances behind her to see Izzy and Luke in a deep conversation, and she turns back to talking to her mom. “I think I want to ask if we can move in together when I get back. I know it’s her apartment, but I just want her to know how committed I am, and how truly, madly, deeply in love with her I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary stays there for another couple of minutes before standing up and walking towards Izzy and Luke. When she reaches them, they both pull her into one loving group hug. They all walk back to the vehicles arm in arm. They give one last goodbye to Luke before Clary climbs into the jeep. Once they are safe in their own little world Izzy pulls her into a deep hug, letting all of her stresses just melt away. She’s cried the tears she needed to let out, and now she feels so light. She feels like she is able to face the world and truly let in all the love and joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I was thinking, since you planned all the other dates, today it’s my turn. There is a cute little coffee shop a couple blocks from Washington Square Park that we can have a coffee and snack and then just walk to the tree. How does that sound?” Clary pulls her into a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so amazing baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they make it to the cafe, Clary is happy that it seems to be a lull in the afternoon. Clary finds a table by the window with two comfy chairs. When she looks back toward the line, she sees that Izzy is ordering. She loves watching her like this, truly in her element. She is surrounded by people and charming their socks off. She used to envy how comfortable Izzy is around people, because she always feels so awkward and small.  Izzy though, she commands the room, everyone’s eyes are on her. It’s when Izzy looks back at her when she notices the attention that makes Clary’s heart skip, because she knows Izzy’s eyes are only on her. Izzy makes her way to the table with some pastries with a huge smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have gotten these for free,'' she says as she’s placing them on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary leans forward to kiss her. “You continue to amaze me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy blushes, turning her head away a little bit before placing a chaste kiss on Clary’s forehead. She spins around to wait at the counter for their drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Izzy gets back with the drinks they sit and enjoy their goodies and talk. They laugh, and Clary feels herself truly getting lost in laughing along with her love, it feels so freeing to be able to feel free enough to do so. By the time they finish their drinks they are lukewarm at best, and neither of them have any qualms about it because they are just so happy to be spending this time with each other. Once the sun sets, Izzy suggests they continue on with the rest of their date, so they get up and start walking toward the park, hand in hand, bumping shoulders the whole way there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary is so into the discussion that they are having that she doesn’t even see the park at first, let alone the enormous tree in the middle of it. She sees the lights bounce off Izzy’s face and that’s what causes her to turn around. She is captivated by the sheer enormity of it, but also the beauty and time that was put into making the tree what it is. The way the archway frames the lit up tree astonishes Clary. She catches Izzy gazing up at the tree and archway and cannot stop herself from taking a picture of this moment, a perfect picture to hold close to her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy reaches out for her hand and pulls her in close while they gaze up and take in the beauty and holiday spirit. They continue to walk around the rest of the square, trying to absorb it all. They make a full loop around before they finally start to make their way back to the jeep. The  drive home is a little bit busier than the one earlier in the day, but Clary couldn’t be bothered by it because her company makes up for any shortfalls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get up to the apartment Clary is so emotionally drained from the day that she can’t be bothered to do anything fancy. So Izzy just heats them both up some leftovers and they sit themselves in front of the tv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today definitely wasn’t what Clary expected when she went to sleep last night, but it has been everything that she needed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. On the seventh day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Malec's Post-Christmas-Ugly-Sweater-Game-Night-Extravaganza and all of your favourites are invited!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy a little bit of fun with all your favourites!</p><p>As always thank you Hannah for the beta-read for this and all other chapters &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clary wakes up with bounds of energy, something completely unfamiliar to her, it might have to do with the early night she and Izzy the day before. She is looking forward to this day though because she gets to do multiple things she loves, the friend group is all getting together for a game night tonight and Clary is pumped! Board games are her jam, and to top it all off it is an Ugly Christmas Sweater party so she gets to go to Target and pick up obnoxious discounted Christmas crafting supplies, as well as a sweater. All in all Clary could not be in a better mood waking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What has you in such a good mood this morning?” Izzy asks, a perplexed smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we are seeing our friends today, and we are going to...” she drums on the bed, “...TARGET!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy looks at her like she is a little crazy, but Clary is so excited she doesn’t even care. “You do realize we don’t have a Target in France, so this will be my first time going in like a year and a half!” Okay so maybe Clary is being a little overzealous, but honestly she can’t bring herself to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go about their morning routine they have built this week together and Clary hums along to every song her mind comes up with. She can see the relieved smile that Izzy expresses with her eyes while they are drinking their coffee. She grabs her hand and squeezes it, a silent gesture that says ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ They mosey about the rest of their morning and make their list for Target. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary is like a kid in a candy store when they get there. The first stop on the list is Starbucks for a caramel macchiato with soy milk for Clary and a mocha cookie crunch frappuccino for Izzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh my goodness American Starbucks is so good!” Clary says after her first sip.  She finds herself looking in 10 different directions at once, passing the dollar bins, wanting to grab everything from them, not because she needs it but because they are only a dollar! The next place her eyes dart to is the home goods section, filled with hundreds of little decor elements, and plush pillows and blankets. Luckily Izzy had remembered to get a cart because Clary is too excited to remember. They do find their way to the clothing section and search until they find sweaters that they think will work. They end up getting 2 fuzzy, cozy sweaters, Izzy chooses a dark navy blue, and Clary chooses a deep emerald green one. The next stop they check out is the seasonal aisle, just as she was hoping Clary finds some discounted tinsel and mini ornaments, Izzy puts some random items in the cart, but Clary has absolutely no idea where she is going with her design. Next they find their way to the craft aisle and they get felt and a hot glue gun once she realizes Izzy doesn’t have one, among a multitude of other odds and ends they think they might need. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are walking along the grocery aisles when Clary sees them. A display of gingerbread houses. She nudges Izzy with her elbow, trying to grab her attention. She squeals excitedly before saying a thousand miles a minute, “Whatifwedoagingerbreadcompetitionbetweenallofusitwouldbesofun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Izzy says with an amused smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” She takes a deep breath before continuing. “Think about it, you and I, Magnus and Alec, and Simon and Jace. They all come over tomorrow and we do a gingerbread house building competition.” She stares at Izzy excitedly, the wheels in the brunettes mind turning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, let’s get them. I’m sure they would all be up for that, and besides if not, we have a bunch of cookies and icing! What could possibly go wrong.” Izzy breathes out a laugh. Clary just squeals as she grabs the boxes from the display and puts them in the cart. She tries to not get distracted by too much as they are leaving, but somehow they end up with a full cart anyway. Suffice to say that Clary is over the moon as they head out to the jeep to fill the trunk with their Target spoils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get home in time for lunch, and Clary’s stomach growling loudly signals to them that they should definitely start cooking. Clary whips some sandwiches up with the last of the leftovers while Izzy sits on a barstool making googly eyes at her the whole time, Clary would say she’s bothered but she is most definitely not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch is cleaned up they set up their crafting supplies out on the island. They put on the most festive playlist on Spotify they can find. Clary decides that she is going to make a Christmas tree on the sweater. She feels like she has to win, because of course everything is a competition in her mind. She starts by grabbing the green tinsel and the hot glue gun, </span>
  <em>
    <span>freehand it is then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks to herself as she tries not to burn her fingers sticking the tinsel on the sweater. She glances up at Izzy, it’s just a second but it’s enough for her to catch the sweet smile Izzy sends her way. Clary’s heart skips a couple beats when she thinks about how much she loves this woman, how different it is when she can glance across the table instead of a phone or laptop. She’s taken out of her reverie when she holds down a piece of tinsel a little too long and burns her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Clary says shaking her hand, trying to get the burning sensation to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay babe?” Izzy asks, obviously trying to stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think my injury is funny?!” Clary says, putting on her best mock horror expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry,” she waves her hand in front of her face, her expression completely serious after. “This is very serious, how will you possibly survive? How about a kiss, is that what the doctor ordered?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary nods her head, holding her finger out, “I think that is the only way to avoid the hardships of an ER visit.” Izzy giggles, but gets out of her chair and walks up to Clary, takes her hand gingerly in her own, and brings it up to her lips, maintaining eye contact the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy goes back to her spot where she has pieces of felt cut into circles and an open container of silver glitter and a slightly darker silver glitter. “Now that we have avoided unfortunate ER visits let’s get back to crafting. And maybe actually look at what you are doing this time.” And God dammit, Izzy winks, like actually winks and Clary groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe stop being drop dead fucking gorgeous and I’ll pay attention.” Clary mumbles under her breath before grabbing the fairy lights they bought and some felt. She tries her hand at making a present out of felt to fit the battery pack. She is quite pleased with herself so she moves onto the next step, trying to figure out how to attach the lights, in which case she uses embroidery thread to tack it down. Clary goes searching for the super mini ornaments and dumps them out in front of her. She attaches them to the sweater and takes a step back to admire her work. She figures she just needs to cut out a star from felt and then she’s done. She finds that she isn’t even distracted by her beautiful girlfriend either. Once she is satisfied, Clary sits back in her chair, scrolling through her phone while Izzy continues to work on her sweater. They sneak glances every now and then, Clary eagerly waiting to see Izzy’s finished product.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m done!” Izzy says, putting the glue gun down. They agree to show each other at the same time. Clary is absolutely flabbergasted when Izzy shows hers, it is beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iz, babe, these are supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweaters.” She says, holding up her own. “Yours is beautiful.” Izzy is blushing at Clary’s words, but she is only speaking the truth. She attached glitter to the discs she had made with the felt, even going so far as to make the bottom edge of them darker to show a shadow. Clary walks over to take a closer look and is impressed to see she actually sewed the discs onto the sweater with embroidering thread before adding a silver tinsel border. And a tinsel string running from the collar to make it look like they are three shiny ornaments hanging from the sweater. “Ughhh, and I have to be beside you wearing this?” Clary picks up her own sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy pulls her in so that her body is slotted between her knees. “You would look beautiful in a paper bag baby, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Clary melts into the kiss that follows. There is no heat to the kiss, it is more like a warm blanket on a cold day, a sense of comfort and security. Clary leans in closer, lets herself be surrounded by Izzy as she is wrapped in welcoming arms. They keep the kiss soft and without urgency. Eventually they manage to part themselves, Clary unable to stop from smiling. She knows that they should clean up the enormous mess they made, but all she wants to do is cuddle into Izzy and watch Holiday Hallmark Movies. So she pulls Izzy into the living room and snuggles up into her side and drapes a blanket over them before they turn on the tv and select the first movie they </span>
  <span>see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy and Clary walk into the party, wine in one bag, and board games in the other. It is still undecided what games they are actually playing, but alcohol and fun will definitely be </span>
  <span>involved</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus answers the door, immediately taking their bags off their hands. He engulfs them in hugs with his other arm, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy is excited for this party, it’s the first group party in a while, besides Christmas night that everyone will be there. When they walk in they realize they are one of the last to show up. Jace and Simon are on the couch, Simon fighting to wrestle the Nintendo Switch controller out of his hand. Maia and Lydia are talking  in the corner, with Lydia blushing at whatever she’s saying, and Izzy remembers to make a mental note of that for later. Lastly, Izzy sees Alec arguing with Andrew and Lorenzo on the competency of some security software Izzy has no clue about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After passing their coats to Magnus, he says to them, “Leave it up to you two to be able to make ugly sweaters look good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Magnus, don’t think I didn’t notice,” Izzy looks him up and down, “Your lack of ugly sweater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong my dear. This is one of your dear brothers sweatshirts.” He winks before leading them to the kitchen. “Please feel free to grab some of the rosé in the fridge while yours chills ladies, I suppose it’s my job to rally everyone to the living room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy grabs 2 stemless glasses from where she knows they are in the cupboard and passes them to Clary to fill. When they walk into the living room, someone, probably Jace woops, “Finally here to join us I see, Fray.” Clary hides herself in Izzy’s shoulder and Izzy can’t find it in herself to stop her. She simply just rolls her eyes and flips Jace off with the hand that doesn’t have her wine glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now that we are all finally here. We have all brought different games, but there are 10 of us so I’m not sure what we want to play. We could start with the Switch and play Jackbox, whoever isn’t playing can be in the audience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone answers at the same time, a chorus of, “Sounds good,” “Works for me,” and “Awesome”. Simon switches from the Mario Kart he and Jace were playing. There are so many of them trying to fit into the living room, Izzy gets squished between Clary and Jace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to be by Jace?” Izzy complains, “seriously he gulps so loudly.” Jace just pinches her side in retaliation, and she squeals, “Asshole,” she mumbles back at him. “I almost dropped my wine.” Everyone else was paying attention and logged onto the game by the time Jace and Izzy notice what’s going on. “Dammit Jace, it’s all your fault we aren’t part of this game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My fault, you said I gulp loudly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon interjects before it goes any further, “Do Clary and I need to switch places with the 2 of you? Or will you behave.” Izzy could tell he is 2 seconds away from bursting out into laughter but she decides to concede anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We will behave, or at least I will.” She shoots Jace a quick wink, to which he just rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that everything goes smoothly, and there is nothing that is off limits. Izzy is in stitches after Clary answers “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jace and Simon’s one communal brain cell</span>
  </em>
  <span>” to the question ‘______ is going to be the downfall of society.’ She obviously won that choice and it takes a full 2 minutes for the laughter to peeter out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go through a few more rounds, switching out the audience members. Izzy realizes 1 thing while playing though, she is really not as funny as she thought she was. She decides it’s better to sit back and witness the madness, besides her girlfriend is a little spitfire who comes up with the best lines that no one sees coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the beginning of one of the rounds Izzy decides to refill her and Clary’s wine glasses. Magnus, who is the other audience member that round, decides to join her in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Magnus, you want in on the bet Clary and I have about when Jace and Simon get engaged? She says 3 months, I say by the time the holidays are done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus huffs a laugh. “Well, since Alec and I already have that bet, we both agreed it will be at least a year because those 2 took so long to get their heads out of their asses enough to date.” Magnus looks down at his hands, “ But you two,” he pauses, “you seem different from Christmas. Almost happier, freer if that makes any sense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy puts down the wine bottle she has in her hand. “It makes sense,” Izzy takes a deep breath, fiddling with the cork in her hand before looking up at Magnus. “You know when you know the person you love is struggling and there’s not really anything you can do about it?” She pauses, letting her words sink in, Magnus crosses his arms, one on top of the other in front of his chest and nods. “It’s like Clary has been struggling since she got back, and she couldn’t figure out why. We were both so happy to be back together in one place. But being gone so long Clary was able to push aside things that she wasn’t quite ready to face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks up at the ceiling, trying to will herself not to cry. “But being back here, as good as it has been, just kept reminding her that her mom is gone, and she’s not coming back. It was heartbreaking to watch her fight with herself trying to be happy and sad at the same time. But, yesterday we went and visited Jocelyn’s grave, and while I know that grief is never going to completely go away, Clary now knows that her mom is always with her, and that was the breakthrough that she needed to feel free to let Jocelyn back into her life.” Izzy wipes her tears with her thumb. “I’m just so dang proud of her, and it’s so nice to see the smile go all the way up to her eyes again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus pulls her into a hug and they just stand there embracing each other until they hear someone swearing from the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess that is our cue to get back to the madness.” Izzy smiles and nods, stopping only to fill up the two glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh before I forget, we are going to have a siblings gingerbread house building competition tomorrow night. Bring Alec, I’ll let Jace or Simon know.” Magnus nods before spinning on his heels to saunter back into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she gets back to the group and Clary is smiling wide up at her, she knows that this is exactly where they all belong. Together.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. On the eighth day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After waking up with a wicked hangover, Clary and Izzy still have to get ready for their triple date. Sprinkle in a little bit of Jimon love it makes for a fun day for our core group.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter I like to think of as my ode to Jimon... if you know me you know I love Jimon.</p>
<p>A big thank you to Hannah like always for beta-reading this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clary wakes up and rubs her eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in her head and the nausea bubbling in her throat. She tries to turn over but hits Izzy’s chest instead. She looks around and notices that they aren’t in Izzy’s bed at all. They are currently pressed up against each other on Alec and Magnus’ couch. Clary looks over to the ground where Simon has his head draped over Jace’s chest, and Jace’s arm is holding him closer. Clary’s heart clenches a little at the sight, she had been gone for so long, the sight of her best friend so happy and comfortable with someone makes her so incredibly happy in turn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy starts to move, her arms pulling Clary in closer. “Nnnnng try not to hold me too tight.” Clary says, “I don’t know who let me drink so much wine last night, but I definitely need to get something in my stomach before any bear hugs.” She stretches a little bit and sits up. She then tiptoes to avoid waking up the boys on the floor, with Izzy right behind her when she makes it to the kitchen. Alec passes them both a mug of coffee and a couple Advils before he goes back to what he was saying to Magnus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I politely disagree with your thought that Jace and Simon are the cutest couple in the group. Like first of all, us, secondly Clary and Izzy are okay.” He turns and throws them a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay hear me out baby,” Magnus puts down his mug and starts talking animatedly with his hands, “Yes, we are adorable and cute but we have our lives together and we feel more like a proper adult couple. Izzy and Clary,” he glances at them, “are just beautiful, they skip cute and go right to stunning. But Jace and Simon, there is something so endearing how still, 4 years into their relationship, Simon still stumbles over his words and rambles nervously. Also the way Jace gets all protective over Simon, even though we </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that he can take care of himself. And like aesthetically speaking, the way they compliment each other... Ugghhh yeah, I have obviously thought too much into this for a Tuesday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy speaks up first, “Okay, I am so curious if this is how you two always talk in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how the conversation started honestly.” Alec says as he finishes his coffee and puts the mug into the sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw the 4 of them in the living room sleeping, my love.” Magnus says, sliding his hand down Alec’s arm. “And I said that it surprised me that Jace and Simon were the cutest couple in the group.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is all too much for me before I have my first cup of coffee.” Clary says as she sips, grabbing a croissant from the basket. “Thank you for breakfast and coffee by the way. Iz and I should go since we have to clean up before tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” Izzy says, the realization hitting her. “I forgot that by inviting you all over I’d actually have to clean my apartment.” Izzy finishes her breakfast muffin. “I guess we really should go eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They run around the condo as quietly as they can, picking up the stuff they brought the night before. “Say bye to the boys for us.” Izzy says a moment before they are out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will,” Alec says, standing in the doorway as they walk down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary and Izzy stop off at McDonalds on the way home. Normally they wouldn’t put that kind of food in their bodies, but they agree that they need something greasy to help their hangovers. When they get back to the apartment they sit down on the island and finish eating their breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Izzy starts, “what do we have to do before everyone gets here?” Izzy grabs the notepad from the junk drawer and a pen with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, this kitchen needs to be totally wiped down, write that down.” Clary says, leaning over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Izzy says, scrawling it down. “The living room needs to be vacuumed, and the foyer needs to be tidied and vacuumed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay and we might as well do some laundry while we are at it.” Izzy looks back and kisses the tip of Clary’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why I keep you around baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This?” Clary says, cocking her eyebrows. “Out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other things I can do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just keep you around to do my laundry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay back to the list! As much as I hate to say it, but you need to clean the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?! Why me?” Izzy asks, a shocked expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t live here, thus I’m exempt from cleaning the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy looks back at Clary, with an odd expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking right now Iz?” She turns all the way around in her chair so that they are completely facing each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that you don’t live here,” she pauses again, “but maybe you should.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes baby. After this semester, when you move back here, move in with me. There is no way I want you anywhere else.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary is over the moon happy, she’s known for a while that this is where she belonged, and this just proves it. She pulls Izzy in for a chaste kiss, then abruptly ends it, playfully hitting her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what was that for?” Izzy pulls back with a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you!!! I had this whole plan. It was going to be all romantic, maybe over a candlelit dinner, and I was going to say how perfect we are together. And how I don’t want to spend one more second than I have to away from you. And then you ask me because you don’t want to scrub the toilet?!” Izzy bursts into full belly laughter after the last comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It felt right,” Izzy says shrugging, to which Clary rolls her eyes. “But, since I ruined your romantic plans I suppose I can clean the bathroom.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I shall start with the kitchen.” They divy up the rest of chores and get started. Izzy pumps them up by throwing a 2000s playlist on Spotify, and they both laugh and dance while working on their tasks. It takes them most of the day to finish cleaning the apartment, but it feels so good to be working side by side with Izzy that Clary doesn’t even notice the time has gone by until it’s 4:30 pm and she realizes that they need to get ready themselves. By 5 pm she and Izzy are both ready, and sitting on the couch waiting for the arrival of their friends and family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy is sitting next to Clary on the couch, watching the Holiday Baking Championship on the Food Network, when their buzzer sounds. She lets them in, assuming it’s one of their guests. She gets up and walks toward the door, opening it up to see Jace holding a 6 pack of beer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooo, let’s get this competition started.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy gives him an incredulous look, “Who invited you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for him,” Simon says, walking in right behind him shaking his head. “I don’t know why but we all still seem to love him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself,” she says, winking back at him. She really does love her brother fiercely, but he is just so easy to poke fun at and she finds herself in that mindset most of the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unknown to her at first, Magnus and Alec must have either come with them, or caught someone coming in when the building door was open because they follow in right behind Jace and Simon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alec, Magnus, the two people I actually invited!” Izzy says, giving them both hugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We brought some more wine my dear.” Magnus says, holding 2 bottles of white wine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can have another drop of wine ever again.” Clary calls from the living room where she is currently bringing Jace and Simon into a big group hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that now baby, talk to me in 30 mins!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone’s got themselves sorted they end up lounging on the couch for an hour, catching up on everyone’s lives. Izzy orders pizza part way through, realizing that she and Clary hadn’t had a proper meal all day besides their McD’s. Everyone else adds their own opinions and orders to it as well. According to Jace Hawaiian pizza is the best topping there is, while Magnus feels that there is no worse topping. Alec is pretty simple with his meat lovers, while Simon loves a little deluxe. Izzy didn’t realize it would be such a chore, but after much deliberation and discussion the pies were ordered and on their way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They demolish the pizzas before they even have a chance to cool, which is a small travesty in Izzy’s opinion because pizza is 1000% always better the next day. Once it’s all cleaned up, everyone grabs chairs and sets them in stations around the island. Clary grabs the kits they bought the day before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooo these are fancy,” Simon says, grabbing the one for him and Jace. “I don’t remember the last time I made one of these.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so here are the rules, we have 30 minutes to make the best gingerbread house we can, then we post it on our instagram stories, whoever gets the most votes wins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Simon says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare to lose my friends.” Magnus follows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realize my girlfriend goes to college for </span>
  <em>
    <span>art</span>
  </em>
  <span> right? You all are obviously going down.” So maybe Izzy is a little smug, she feels like it’s warranted and honestly she believes in Clary’s skill and talent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary and Izzy decide early on that she will do the planning and design portion of the home and Clary will execute her</span>
  <span> plans</span>
  <span>. She and Clary decide that they won’t really change much about the overall structure, but they will take candy and organize it according to colour. Clary gets started on putting the structure together, her tongue doing that cute little thing where it sticks out the corner of her mouth because she is concentrating so hard. Izzy can’t help the contented sigh she lets out, she’s sure no one has heard her, but then Alec sends her a knowing smirk and she can’t find it in herself to be bothered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy realizes as she’s sorting the round sprinkles so that there are just red and white ones how lucky her family has really gotten. The people who have now become family; Magnus, Simon and Clary, have fit in so seamlessly, filling the spaces in their hearts that they hadn’t before realized were vacant. She sees it in the way Magnus guides Alec’s hands while he is piping the icing on their house. Alec, who has the hands that are as steady as a surgeon, yet he has this look of adoration he gives Magnus for helping him. She sees it in how playful Jace is with Simon, the former self proclaimed ‘cool guy’ now recites lines of Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. She sees Simon taking a piece of icing and putting it in Jace’s hair, something that would normally horify him, but just has him laughing with his boyfriend. She sees how Clary fits in the way she doesn’t even have to say a word to Clary yet she has already anticipated her next move. Or the way that Clary is constantly pushing herself to be better and Izzy has never been so proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s thankful that Clary is the one doing the majority of the execution because she is not sure she is focused enough to really pull it off. When she looks back after finishing her sorting Clary already has the base of the house up and is now adding some fancy piping to the roofing tiles. Izzy leans on her elbows looking up at Clary, just admiring the way her auburn hair reflects the light, and the way her forehead creases when she is concentrating. She’s knocked out of her train of thought when a piece of cookie hits her in the side of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” She says, looking around to see who looks guilty. Magnus and Alec are far to into their own world to throw anything at anyone else. Jace has a piece of cookie in his mouth, while pointing at Simon, like he is the one responsible. “You know you are supposed to be making the gingerbread house, not just eating the candy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jace looks at his phone, “Ehhh we have like 15 minutes left. Lot’s of time!” His mouth is full as he talks and Simon looks at him and wipes some crumbs from the corner of his mouth. Izzy feels like she’s intruding on a moment, like it’s almost too intimate for her to be witnessing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy thinks back on Magnus and Alec’s conversation this morning. Maybe Magnus was right, Jace and Simon might just be the cutest couple of the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the time goes by quickly, Clary finishing the rest of the outside of their house, leaving Izzy to concentrate on the people. She is slightly terrified to ruin all the great work that Clary has done, but she does her best, she ends up trading with Magnus and Alec for their other girl cookie figure so they reflect themselves. She spends most of her time making sure she makes Clary look as great as she can and does not leave enough time for her own figurine. They finish though, and when all is said and done she is actually kind of proud of what they had done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary is positioning the three sets so they can take a picture and Jace comes up behind her and whispers in her ear. “Hey Fray.” Clary jumps, what she feels like is 3 feet in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary spins around and smacks him in the arm. “Don’t scare me like that!” Jace just laughs it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like we’ve barely gotten to talk. How's France treating you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going well, I eat way too much there. But honestly it’s been so long I just kind of miss being home. And as much as it pains me to say it, I miss seeing people like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww I missed you too little one.” He says, ruffling her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>short.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhh no I’m not, 5 foot 4 and a half is perfectly respectable.” Jace nods, although Clary is sure he doesn’t agree. “So Jace, how are things going in the Herondale-Lewis residence?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same as always. Simon always buys way too much junk food and I haven’t seen 95% of the movies we own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothings changed?” She asks, wiggling her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Simon started putting eggnog into my coffee instead of cream?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are hopeless.” She mumbles and turns back to the gingerbread houses. “Okay so let’s get these pictures up.” She turns back to the rest of the group. “So Iz will post them to her Insta since she has the most followers and just number them instead of putting names.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye Aye captain!” Simon says</span>
  <span> sweetly</span>
  <span>. Jace walks over to where Simon is sitting, nudging him to get up so Jace can sit down pulling Simon onto his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy posts the collage on her story, adding a poll to it. They gather around the living room once again, swapping stories huddled up against their significant others. Clary looks around the room; Magnus with his legs draped over Alec’s lap whispering something into his ear, earning a bright smile from the normally stoic man. Her eyes drift toward Jace and Simon, Simon’s head resting on his shoulder and Jace’s thumb running up and down his arm. Clary couldn’t help the warmth that flooded through her taking everything in. She had gone so long without this kind of interaction she didn’t even realize what she was missing. She knows going back to France is going to be tough, even though she has a definitive end date her heart aches at the thought of not getting to experience this anytime she wants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later Izzy opens her Instagram and there are dozens of people who reacted to her story, choosing the gingerbread house they thought won. Alec keeps tally as Izzy reads them off, everyone on the edge of their seat to see who wins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Alec says, after all of the votes are counted. “In third place is,” Simon drums on his lap. “Jace and Simon.” The two men look at each other and shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We came here for the food and the company, there was no way we were winning.” Jace says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, with a difference of only 2 votes. The winner is… Clary and Izzy.” Izzy and Clary jump up, cheering before they high five each other. “Congrats ladies.” Alec says before he kisses Magnus’ forehead, acknowledging his husband’s frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy sits down and starts reading some of the comments she received in the dm’s; “I’ll be honest option 2 looks like Madzie decorated it, Catarina said about Jace and Simon’s house.” Everyone shares a laugh before Izzy continues “I admire how clean the piping is on option 3, but I think I prefer the overall design and colour scheme of 1. That one is from Andrew, but if you ask me it sounds more like Lorenzo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus and Alec are the first to speak up, “I think we are going to head out.” Magnus says after yawning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I should get this drunkard home too.” Simon says, earning a playful slap from Jace, who Clary knows is buzzed at best. She smiles at the banter that ensues between the 2, Izzy and Clary share a fond look while they </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is on their feet soon enough, getting their winter coats and boots on. Izzy wraps an arm around Clary’s waist and rests her head on her shoulder. “I can’t wait to do this every weekend.” Izzy says to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too babe, me too.” Clary says, kissing her forehead. “We get to do this for the rest of our life.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. On the ninth day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another day, another date. Izzy and Clary have an important conversation about their future, and later on they go on a super fun date!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izzy and Clary start off their Wednesday slowly, leisurely going about their morning tasks. Once their coffee is ready Clary takes the corner of the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. Izzy sits on the other side of the small couch, mirroring Clary’s posture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I was thinking,” Izzy starts, staring down at her coffee. “We only have 4 days left, including today.” Clary feels her chest tightening, knowing that this is going to be a hard conversation. “When you got here, everything was so good, I could see your face in person, I could feel your soft skin, I could hear your heartbeat when I lay on your chest. It felt so brand new and like we were on top of the world. But honestly, I am so terrified for when you go back. We can’t go back to the way it was before baby, not knowing when I would get to see your beautiful face next, sending one or two texts a day. It was so fucking hard when you were gone Clary. And I know it’s different because we have a date that you are guaranteed to come back. But I just want us to try a little harder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean baby?” Clary asks, trying to get to the root of Izzy’s insecurities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we got so complacent, so used to doing the minimum for communication and we adapted.” Clary feels a pang of guilt because she knows that part of that was because of her, she knows everything Izzy is saying is true. “I’m not saying it didn’t work, because we made it this far and for that I am honestly so proud, but we have 4 months where this will be our reality again. I just want us to sit down and have these talks. I want us to go on dates more often, I don’t care if they are over Zoom. I’m not naive, I know we’ll be busy, with school and life. But us, the two of us, we can do this, we can get over this road bump.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabelle, my love. I will do whatever you need me to do. I can say without a doubt in my mind that you are the love of my life. I will work everyday for the rest of my life, making sure you know that you matter to me, and you are so treasured and loved. You need to know that what we have is so incredibly special, and we have worked so hard to get to this point. But I know, just like you said that we have to work for it and I am more than prepared to do that for you-- for us.” Clary put her coffee on the table, moments later taking Izzy’s out of her hand and doing the same. She pulls Izzy so that she is lying between her outstretched legs, wrapping her arms around the brunette. Her heart rate settles with Izzy there, her head up against her chest. If Clary could protect Izzy from the weight of the world, she would, but this is something small she can do to relieve that weight even just for a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary didn’t realize they actually fell asleep. She opens her eyes, rubbing them with the back of her hands and looks at her phone to see the time, it’s 11:30. She gently moves out from under Izzy. She quickly replaces where her body was with a pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sneaks to the kitchen and opens the fridge, assessing what she can make for what would now be brunch. She decides to go with simple comfort food. She opens the pantry and grabs 2 cans of the tomato soup she knows is there. She takes one of Izzy’s smaller pots and places it on one of the smaller burners. While the pot heats up, she grabs the bread from where it sits by the toaster. She goes back to the stove, opening the soup cans and pouring them into the pot. She makes the soup according to the directions and leaves it to simmer. Next, Clary puts a non-stick pan on the stove and starts warming it up as well. She goes into the fridge and grabs the butter and quickly grabs a knife. Once two pieces of bread are buttered she places them into the pan and listens to the sweet sound of them grilling. The last thing she needs to grab from the fridge is the sliced American cheese, she would use a fancier cheese, but the feeling of nostalgia as well as the convenience wins out. Before long she has 2 sandwiches done for each of them as well as some hot soup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary walks to the living room where Izzy is still sleeping, and gently shakes her awake. Izzy stretches awake, a puzzled look on her face for a second while she gets her barings. “Mmm, how long was I asleep?” She says in her rough, raspy morning voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple hours. Come on let’s get up, I made us some lunch.” Izzy perks up when she hears that there’s food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m awake,” Izzy says after one last yawn. “Okay, let’s go.” She says it to her, but Clary is pretty sure she is just trying to convince herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They make their way to the island where Clary has already set up their lunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You made tomato soup and grilled cheese!” Izzy said, the brightness in her voice finally back since waking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course babe, I know it’s one of your favourites.” Clary smiles, grabbing the seat next to her girlfriend. They eat in a comfortable silence. Since their talk this morning Clary has thought about it and has come to realize that Izzy’s love language is acts of service, so she is doing everything in her power to make sure Izzy feels love in the way she needs it most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was thinking, we haven’t done any super touristy things besides the tree in Washington Square Park. So how about, once the sun goes down we can go skating at Rockefeller Centre.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooo, can we make fun of the tourists?” Izzy asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be a trip to Rockefeller without it!” Clary remarks with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy put the finishing touches on her hair, yes they were going outside, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t get all dolled up for her girlfriend. She puts on her red lipstick, rubbing her lips together to distribute the product. She takes one last look in the mirror and Izzy can say with certainty that she is feeling herself tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy goes out into the foyer where Clary is waiting for her. She brings her hand up to cup Clary’s face and pulls her into a chaste kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn baby, you look phenomenal, like you always look great. But that red lip is doing you all the favours.” Clary says with a cheeky smile. Izzy brings her thumb up to wipe the lipstick she transferred to her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it, I love the reminder.” Clary says with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re crazy.” Izzy laughs. They get the rest of their winter gear on before Izzy grabs the car keys and they leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy drives to Rockefeller and they enjoy the time in the car while trying to find a parking spot. When they eventually do find a free space, Izzy just beats out another car for the spot and Clary whoops when they drive past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a beautiful night, the air is cool, but doesn’t have the nasty bite it tends to have at this time of year. There is a light snow in the forecast, but so far Izzy doesn’t see anything ready to fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You picked a beautiful day for this baby.” Izzy says, bringing Clary closer so that she can place a kiss on her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, didn’t I?” Clary replies, a bright smile firmly on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stroll leisurely, to the clubhouse by the rink. They talk excitedly, hand in hand while they wait in line to rent skates. When they get to the front they are greeted by a pleasant teenager who takes one look between them before smiling even wider than before. Izzy notices a little glint in her eye and a rainbow pin on her collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are just leaving the counter when the worker says, “You 2 make such a cute couple. It’s kind of unfair to the rest of us.” Izzy sees the blush creep up on Clary’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy says a quick, “Thank you,” before they walk off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They find an empty bench space and start to put on their skates, Izzy had taken skating lessons as a kid so once she is done with her skates, she bends down in front of Clary and ties up hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know all you have to do is ask and I’ll say yes.” Clary says jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m supposed to ask?” Izzy says, an eyebrow cocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re the one bending down on one knee.” They laugh it off between the two of them while Izzy stands up and pulls Clary up with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so how are we people watching today baby? Shall we play, ‘Guess their past?’” It’s one of Izzy’s favourite games to play. Usually it didn’t have any sort of basis, it was just them seeing who can make up the best backstory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooo yes.” Clary squeals. Izzy helps her onto the ice. Clary’s skated before but it always takes her a little bit to get used to being on the ice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy is skating perfectly backwards, a skill that comes back to her like riding a bike. The brunette skits to a stop and moves so that she is skating beside Clary as opposed to in front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, who’s first.” Izzy nudges to an older couple standing on the outside of the rink watching everyone skate past them. “They met 60 years ago, but she refused his advances for years, too proud to be held down by any man. But then he left to go fight in the Vietnam war and she realized then that he was the love of her life. So she wrote a letter, unsure if it would ever reach him. She sat for years not knowing if he had read it, but then he showed up out of the blue one day with the note in his hand. They were married 3 months later and had 5 kids and lived happily ever after.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I’d buy it.” Clary looks around, searching for someone to choose. “Okay, her,” she pauses looking toward the centre of the rink. “In the blue leggings and white hat skating circles around everyone else. She is an only child, and got skating lessons as a child. She dreamed of skating for team USA in the Olympics. Her parents put everything into making sure she could achieve her dreams. But 2 years ago she got a career ending femur break, now she can only skate here, for an hour or so before she has to quit.” Izzy purses her lips in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, poor girl.” Izzy spots a couple a few feet ahead of them, two teenage boys, one skating backward, not unlike Izzy who had been holding the hands of the other. “The two boys ahead of us. Hmmm, I’m going to say it’s their first date. The one skating backward was waiting all school year and the whole summer to ask him, but was too nervous because he didn’t know if he was out or interested so he stuck to pining from afar---” Izzy’s phone rings and interrupts their discussion before she gets a chance to continue. She fishes her phone from her pocket and notices it’s Jace, the one person who avoids talking on the phone at all costs if he can help it. Izzy’s stomach drops, immediately before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jace. What’s wrong?” Her voice serious, she’s bracing herself for whatever possibility that could come at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Simon, we are in the ER at New York Presbeterian.” Izzy sucks in a breath, her mind immediately going to the worst case scenario.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asks, trying her best to keep her voice steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was walking from the van to the condo and he slipped on a patch of ice, I don’t think I’ve ever heard him scream that loudly. They are trying to figure out if it’s his collarbone or his shoulder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy glances to Clary who has a worried look on her face, “Clary and I will be there as soon as we can. Do you need anything else? Have you had food or do you need coffee, anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just you 2, Iz.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she hangs up the phone she turns to Clary, explaining what Jace had just relayed to her. As soon as she finishes talking, they make their way to the exit, returning the skates as quickly as they can manage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy drives, using the focus to clear her head. They stop off at McDonald’s right before they get to the hospital, because even if Jace said he didn’t want anything she knows thinking about himself is the last thing on his mind. They park in the parkade and walk through the doors into the emergency waiting room with 7 coffees in their hands because they figure Magnus and Alec aren’t far behind them if they aren’t already there. They see Elaine and Rebecca in the corner of the room and pass them each a coffee. They sit down next to the two women and Clary starts to talk with them, but Izzy just zones out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks behind the triage desk where sees Jace talking with what looks like a doctor to Izzy. She can see the concern on Jace’s face as he listens intently to what the doctor is saying. Once they are done talking, Jace disappears for a minute before coming out to the waiting room, presumably to give them an update. Just as he makes it into the room, Magnus and Alec walk through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jace sits on the table in front of everyone as Alec and Magnus take the seats beside Izzy. Jace passes him a coffee and gives him a look that says, ‘you are accepting it no questions asked.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy takes Clary’s hand before Jace starts to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so they are just taking him to get an xray right now, which is why I’m out here. They are pretty sure he just dislocated his shoulder, but they want to rule out fractures of the collarbone. Also he is high as fuck on painkillers right now, so that’s going to be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s done talking with everyone, Jace goes to talk with Elaine and Rebecca and Izzy turns to Clary. “You know this is not how I saw tonight going, but honestly baby, we could be anywhere together and it would still be an amazing date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it’s just coffee in a hospital waiting room?” Clary asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it’s just coffee in a hospital waiting room.” Izzy says before pulling Clary in close and placing a kiss on her head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to quickly say a huge thank you to my beta Hannah again for reading through this story for me and giving me great suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. On the tenth day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's New Year's Eve, a time for glitz, glam and Maryse's Charity New Years Eve Party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had gotten in late the night before, waiting until Simon was discharged to say goodbye and go home. When Izzy checks the time it’s almost 10 am, she places a kiss on Clary’s forehead before getting out of bed. She trudges to the kitchen, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. She makes her coffee and brings it to the island, she goes to the living room where her clutch is and grabs some paper, a pen and some envelopes out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sits down with her coffee and decides what she wants to write. The talk she and Clary had yesterday was weighing on her mind. So she figures while Clary is still here she will write her letters so that each week while she is away she can read something from Izzy. She knows that this relationship is a two-way street, that each of them must put in the effort to keep things going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clary,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to know how much you mean to me. Waking up to you every morning has been a treat, knowing that you were an arms length away is a luxury I forgot I needed. As time goes by, this will become our new normal. But I want you to remember how amazing and beautiful you are. When the light hits you in the morning while you're still asleep I am in constant awe of how soft your skin looks and how the light bounces off your auburn hair. When I see your paintings I am taken aback by the talent you possess, every time it reaffirms why we are doing this, why you must be there. You are so extremely talented, and I know without a doubt you needed to go to somewhere that fosters that in you. But you are more than just your beauty and your talent, you are kind and compassionate and you love fiercely. I am so extremely fortunate to be on the receiving end of that love. I hope you know everyday that you are my one and only that you are my end game Clary. I cannot wait to have you back in my arms once again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you to the moon and back,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy doesn’t realize how long she is going with these letters until Clary stumbles into the kitchen looking bleary eyed and beautiful. “Good morning baby. Do you want some coffee?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary nods and groans as she stretches out, just enough that her shirt rides up to show a sliver of the skin of her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ya doing?” Clary asks while she waits for her coffee to brew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Writing something.” Izzy answers, trying to remain as coy as she can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything I can see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eventually, yeah.” Izzy starts to put her stuff away while Clary turns to her coffee. Izzy gets up and walks to where Clary is, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Did you sleep well my love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmmm.” Clary says bringing her mug up to her lips and letting out a sinful sigh. “Although I was incredibly confused when I woke up and you weren’t there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan today?” Izzy asks, “Well, besides the party tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really have anything planned, besides that. Are you good with a lazy day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am okay with any day that includes you baby.” Izzy says before placing a kiss on her cheek. “Although we do have to be at my mom’s house for 7 pm so we can help set up, so I say we should start getting ready at 5 pm at the latest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend the rest of the day sitting and watching tv, they decide to have an early dinner so they can spend as much time getting ready as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy is ruffling through her extensive closet desperately trying to find inspiration for something to wear tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iz, baby you have so many amazing dresses there has to be something there that you like.” Clary calls from her spot on the bed, as Izzy turns around to see a smug look on her girlfriend's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that look for?” Izzy asks, a little suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just-- you literally would look amazing in anything you wear Iz, you could wear a sack of potatoes and you would still be the most beautiful woman in the room.” Izzy felt the blush travel up her neck and to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s absolutely not true.” Clary raises her eyebrows as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You wanna bet?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> “If I was in a room with you, you would most definitely be the most beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary stands up, rolling her eyes in the process until she is right behind Izzy and she whispers in her ear. “Let’s agree to disagree.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary walks around her so that she is at the entrance to the closet, Izzy moves out of the way as if to say, ‘it’s all yours’. Clary rifles through the hangers and the first one she pulls out is a skin tight strapless red dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm pretty, might be a bit too-- revealing for my mom’s New Years Party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Note taken,” she shuffles through a couple more hangers. “What about this one? It’s a halter top so you don’t have to worry about showing too much cleavage, but it let’s you have the back open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a nice idea when I bought it, but I can’t wear a bra with it. And if I don’t wear a bra then I spill out the sides. But honestly” Izzy pauses taking a look at the flowy, short white dress. “That dress would look beautiful on you, like positively ethereal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay this will go on the maybe pile for me.” Clary says throwing the dress on the bed. She walks back to the closet and Izzy can’t help but admire her girlfriend’s fabulous ass. “Okay what about this one?” She says, holding up a little black dress. It is one of Izzy’s favourites, but she is still not quite sure it’s what she wants to wear tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe pile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go about this for another 15 minutes, much to Izzy’s chagrin, they each end up with a couple in their maybe piles that they decide to try on. The first for Izzy is the little black dress that fits all her curves perfectly and the neckline isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>revealing that she’d be embarrassed to wear it in front of family. Clary walks in with the white dress on and she is beautiful, she always is but Izzy’s not sure it’s quite right for New Years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Clary walks into the room, Izzy forgets how to breathe for a moment. She swallows the lump in her throat before opening her mouth to talk. “That is most definitely the one baby. You look stunning, I absolutely adore everything about you in this dress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think it’s too flashy?” Clary asks, twirling around in the short sequin gown she has on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you deserve for all eyes to be on you. Besides it’s New Year's Eve, flashy is preferred. What do you think of this one?” Izzy asks, gesturing to the figure hugging, deep red dress she has on. It’s longer than she would usually go, but it hugs all her curves perfectly so she doesn’t feel the need to go shorter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you are doing that dress so many favours. I definitely think this is the one to go with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both take off their dresses and set them aside before going to shower and get ready for the night. Luckily Izzy had washed her hair the day before, leaving her with second day hair to curl with. Since her dress is more of a deep maroon, Izzy decides to go with a glittery eyeshadow and it does everything to make her eyes pop next to the deep red lipstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy walks into the kitchen and she sees Clary standing there, black heels on, looking at her phone. Once Clary hears the clack of Izzy’s heels against the hardwood she spins around. For the second time tonight Clary has taken Izzy’s breath away. The way her hair cascades down her back, and how the heels make her legs look a million miles long, but most of all the smile that forms when she sees Izzy is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should get going.” Izzy says, grabbing her clutch from the island. She walks over to Clary who is grabbing her coat and helps put it on. She moves Clary’s hair over to one shoulder and presses a feather light kiss to the back of her neck, earning a shudder from the other woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Clary chokes out, “we should definitely go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy and Clary walk through the door at exactly 7:01 pm, only a minute late for the time they were told to be there by. Jace is the first one to comment when they walk in the door though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I manage to get here on time with a boyfriend who is high on T3s--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too much of a burden am I?” Simon asks Jace, his eyes wide and on the verge of tearing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, baby.” Jace says placing a kiss on Simon’s forehead. He looks back at the door where Izzy and Clary are standing. “And you two manage to be the ones who are late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy sends him a piercing stare, and Clary can’t help but feel fond of the sibling interactions between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jace, be nice,” Maryse says as she’s walking into the foyer bringing Izzy and Clary in for quick hugs. “You 2 look stunning,” she says as she steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the siblings gather in the living room to discuss the last minute things that need to happen before the party starts at 9. The 2 hours go by in the blink of an eye and soon enough they are all welcoming guests at the front door. They schmooze with potential donors to Maryse’s non-profit and finally at 11 pm all the siblings gather in the family room in the basement, away from all of the guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is talking with people so tiring?” Alec asks as he sinks into the couch, his arm thrown around Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably because we just answered the same question, like 50 times.” Izzy answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drink to that.” Magnus says, raising his champagne glass. “I am so ready for the new year to begin and be rid of 2020.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As excited as I am for us to start a new year,” Clary starts, “ and trust me I am, I feel like this year I grew leaps and bounds. And to be able to spend this holiday season with all of you-- it’s honestly more than I could have asked for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here here,” Simon exclaims, raising his champagne glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re not mixing champagne and T3s Simon.” Clary cringes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Jace says, “It’s just sparkling apple juice for us, he is high enough as it is and someone needs to be sober enough to take care of him.” Jace runs his hands through Simon’s hair, smiling like he hung the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary feels like it’s almost too intimate and has to look away. She makes eye contact with Izzy who has the same knowing look that Clary is sure she is sporting right now. They stay downstairs for another 20 more minutes before anyone makes any effort at moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think people are going to come looking for us soon?” Magnus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably.” Izzy replies, putting her glass on the table in front of her and walking to the fridge a few feet away. She comes back with a new bottle of champagne, she hands it to Alec to open, which Clary is eternally grateful for because that could be a disaster. The moment the champagne pops they hear a scream coming from where Jace and Simon are seated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m awake, I’m awake.” He says yawning and sinking back into Jace’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you are babe,” Jace says kissing the top of his head. “I think I better get this one to sleep in my room.” Jace lifts Simon up so he’s standing, just leaning on his boyfriend. Right before he’s out of the room he turns back and says, “but pour me a glass of that real stuff please, because I will be coming back down as soon as he’s tucked in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much longer are you here Clary?” Magnus asks, and Clary’s chest tightens at the question. She instinctively reaches for Izzy’s hand and squeezes it tightly before downing the rest of her glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fly back in 2 days.” She says, looking at Izzy the whole time with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have anything fun planned for the next 2 days? I have heard you 2 have gone on quite the adventure since you’ve been here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy smiles, “Yeah well this 1 won’t tell me anything about what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like surprising you.” Clary says, her smile genuine and bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I’m going to miss you.” Izzy says, just loud enough for Clary to hear, and she can’t help but feel how bittersweet tonight is. She won’t really be around these people for another 4 months after tonight, and that makes her insides twist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace bursts through the basement door, and exclaims in his most frat boy like tone, “Pour me that champagne!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all laugh and roll their eyes, but it breaks the tension that was in the room before he came down. The conversation from there is lighthearted, and just like they had been predicting, someone comes and finds their hiding spot before long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke comes down the stairs and pokes his head in, “I hate to break up the party, but your mother would like you all upstairs again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec is the first to respond, “We are on our way.” As soon as Luke is gone he gets up and fills his glass to the brim. “Well, you heard the man it’s time to go back.” They all just laughed, but followed suit, emptying the bottle of champagne on their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the hour goes by in a blur, Maryse makes a speech, thanking everyone for coming and talking a little more about her non-profit. Near the end of her speech Clary feels someone pulling her arm, she looks and sees Izzy with a brand new bottle of champagne and two glasses. Her smile is bright as she points to the back door with her head. Clary grabs a blanket from beside the door and heads out after Izzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are both giggling as they take a seat on the porch swing. Clary throws the blanket over both of their shoulders as they press closer together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought us out here to steal champagne?” Clary asks teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Izzy giggles and it is honest to God the most adorable sound Clary has ever heard. “I wanted to ring in the New Year just me and you.” Izzy’s eyes sparkle as she says that, her voice soft and gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing.” Clary says, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She looks down at the bottle that Izzy is struggling to open and puts her hand out. “You want me to open it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Izzy replies meekly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary grabs the bottle and untwists the cage, she starts to twist out the cork, Izzy bracing for impact beside her. The moment the cork is released it flies across the deck and both girls squeal as a bit of foam spills over. Izzy holds out the glasses while Clary pours, she can’t help but glance up at Izzy and admire how her warm brown eyes sparkle even brighter in the moonlight. Clary places the bottle gently on the ground before Izzy passes her a glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s to 2021,” Izzy starts, “here's to a new year of bests. Where we can be our best selves together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s to a year of getting to know even more there is to know about each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s to a year of engagements.” Clary cocks her eyebrow questioningly. “You mean to tell me that you don’t think Jace and Simon are getting engaged this year?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair.” Clary says after thinking about it for a moment. “Here’s to being in one place, together for the rest of our lives.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distantly Clary could hear the countdown happening inside, but all Clary is focused on is Izzy. She will never get tired of looking into her eyes, seeing the flutter of her eyelashes before she goes in for a kiss, or the sharp intake of breath when Clary combs her hand through the back of her hair. She will never tire of the soft skin of her jaw as Clary brushes it with her thumb, or the breath that ghosts her lips right as they are about to kiss. Most of all she will never tire of the fireworks that erupt in her stomach when their lips touch, when they breathe as one. It’s like the whole world ceases to exist except for the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary knows that this is her home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. On the eleventh day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's New Year's Day and the girls decide that a nice relaxed, cozy day in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is set up a little bit different then all the others, a good portion of this chapter is actually a song fic! For that section bold=lyrics &amp; italics=flashback, anything in the real time of the story is written in normal font.</p>
<p>The song that they listen to in this chapter is Incredible by James TW.</p>
<p>Again a huge thank you to Hannah for being a great beta!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izzy and Clary stay the night at the Lightwood house, much like the other siblings. New Year’s day at the Lightwood’s was a casual affair. Maryse has breakfast ready for whenever people want to stroll down and there’s no events planned at all. Izzy is pretty sure she sees Luke sneaking out of her mom’s room and into one of the guest bedrooms, something she files into the back of her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy wakes Clary up gently and they make their way downstairs where there’s coffee, pancakes, and fruit waiting for them. They eat in silence, most of the people at the table too tired or hungover to say much. After they are done with breakfast, they each drop a kiss on Maryse’s cheek before they pack up and get ready to go. Izzy watches as Clary gives hugs to her family and friends for what might be the last time before she leaves, and it breaks her heart a little when Simon cries - although that could just be the pain meds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they get into the car, Izzy can tell Clary is a little sad, she’s already punching in the location to the nearest Starbucks into the GPS. Before she backs out of the driveway, she turns in her seat so that she is fully facing Clary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, it’s not a goodbye. At best it’s a see you later. The next 4 months are going to fly by and then you’re back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary wipes the tears that have started to form on her cheeks. “I know, I know, I just hate the idea of not seeing everyone for so long. I know I will talk to you everyday and see you, but with them I never make enough time for them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this,” Izzy starts, “what if we do a Zoom call with everyone once a week and we can have a game night of some sort. At least that way we can all see you and it’ll be like you never left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Clary sniffles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, buckle up and think about what you want from Starbucks.” Izzy leans over the center console and kisses the top of Clary’s head before she buckles her own belt and drives off. Once they have their Starbucks, they go home to lounge around the house for the rest of the day. Izzy knows Clary has put a lot of thought and effort into this trip home, and she is so grateful to have such a thoughtful girlfriend, but she decides as she is driving off that they need a day to relax, to be themselves away from their friends and family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they get home, Izzy runs the water in the tub, she puts some bubble bath in and sets out some of their favourite candles. She fills a couple of their stemless glasses with mimosas. She brings them to the bathroom and puts them on the counter before going to the living room where Clary is currently sat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay baby, why don’t you follow me.” Izzy says, pulling the redhead up off the couch. She walks with her arm outstretched behind her, Clary’s hand in hers. She stops right before they step into the bathroom and places a kiss on the top of her head. “Let’s relax, we can put on some spa music and just be in the moment. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary looks up, her eyes wide and smile soft. “What did I do to deserve you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are endlessly kind, fiercely loyal, and just about the best human I know.” She says before dropping a kiss on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They take their time undressing. There’s no tension or sexual desire in the air, just a sense of relaxation with the scent of the candles burning in the air. Izzy gets in first and is endlessly thankful that her tub is able to fit both of them. Clary gets in and they tangle their legs together as they face each other. The conversation is easy, and at times they don’t even talk at all. Instead they run their fingers up and down each other's legs tracing patterns that make no sense but are endlessly calming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the water runs cold, their drinks are finished, and the candles burn out on their own. But the memories that they continue to make are what Izzy knows they will keep close. For the rest of the afternoon they cuddle up on the couch and watch another Hallmark Christmas movie. It’s just like all the others, but that consistency is part of the reason Izzy loves them, because there’s nothing guaranteed in life, except for Hallmark Movies because you know they will find a way to be with each other in the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Izzy asks, her arms wrapped around Clary’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it be too cheesy to say ‘stay in your arms’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it would be just cheesy enough.” Izzy laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could help me make dinner and then, I don’t know, just have a slow evening together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect.” Izzy says, dropping a kiss into Clary’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once it’s time for dinner, Clary starts with taking some of the frozen chicken breasts in the freezer and defrosting them. She then seasons them and puts them in the oven. Next, she grabs a bunch of veggies from the fridge and puts them in front of Izzy with a cutting board, knife, and vegetable peeler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do with these?” Izzy asks, adding a little bit of a sassy edge to her tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary lifts her eyebrow. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I figured if you can do one thing you can help me with the veggies.” She winks at the end like she’s won, and truth be told she probably has because Izzy is out of her seat washing the veggies before she even realizes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clary shows Izzy how she wants each of the veggies cut in the most cliché way possible, by wrapping her arms around Izzy. She is completely okay with it though. Once she’s done chopping the onions, celery, and carrots she watches in awe of Clary as she makes her way around the kitchen. She browns the veggies Izzy had chopped and adds some minced garlic as well to the pot, and then pours a crazy amount of chicken broth in before turning it to a lower temperature and letting it simmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary walks around the island and wraps her arms around Izzy. “I love you baby.” Clary whispers in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy grabs hold of her arms and whispers back, “I love you too baby,” she kisses Clary’s arm before sinking deeper into the hold. “To the moon and back.” Izzy puts her head down onto the island, leaning atop her arms while she watches Clary stir their soup. “God, you look beautiful.” she says, loud enough for only her to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another 30 minutes later they have two steaming bowls of chicken noodle soup in front of them. It’s nice and warm and comforting, all of the things that encapsulate Clary and their time together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_______________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later on, they are on the couch, sitting face to face with their legs tangled together under a cozy throw blanket. They have the fireplace on, something Clary knows Izzy rarely does. On a whim, she gets up off the couch and takes out her phone. She opens Spotify and searches for the song she wants, as soon as she finds it she presses play and places her phone on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary reaches out to pull Izzy off the couch. “Can I have this dance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy turns away, a blush forming on her cheeks. Clary giggles in response. It still baffles her that she has butterflies after all these years. “Of course baby.” Izzy says, before Clary pulls her close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, lyrics flow throughout the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You’re wearing that dress I like</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Those heels make you six feet high</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In the taxi you’re trying to put your make-up on</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>While singing the words to your favourite song</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clary thinks back to the first time she really saw Izzy. It was their junior prom, the two of them had been friends throughout their whole highschool career. She was still figuring out who she was and they were in the back of the limo, Izzy was talking to Simon, her head thrown back in laughter and a lightbulb went off in her mind. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Throughout the night she couldn’t keep her eyes off Izzy, the way the fabric of her dress draped over her body and the way her hips moved to the beat. She kept to herself most of the night, too nervous that all her feelings she just discovered would spill out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She knew that night, she thought to herself ‘this is the person who I am meant to be with, this is who I am meant to love.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Suddenly the room grows quiet, I’m lost in your eyes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It feels like we’re all alone, as the lights go on.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clary thinks back to 6 months later, the Lightwoods were having a movie night in their family room. Everyone was looking at the screen, the movie occupying their mind. But all Clary could focus on was Izzy, her skin felt like it was on fire every place that was touching Izzy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Neither girl pressed further, both content with staying as they were in limbo, their relationship changing yet both afraid to jump in both feet forward. They stayed like that for most of the movie, Clary reaching her pinky to wrap around Izzy’s, just dipping her toe in, something she could change if she got too scared.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ultimately, it was Izzy who made the first move. She had laid her hand on Clary’s thigh. Clary’s tongue felt like it was in her throat and her heart felt as though it was going to beat out of her chest, but she jumped,  grabbing Izzy’s hand in hers and sat there holding her breath until her heart rate steadied and she got used to the new normal. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the end of the movie Clary and Izzy couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, they kept stealing glances, each one longer than the last. And their smiles could light up even the darkest alley. It’s a true wonder how their family didn’t know they were a thing then and there because the two didn’t even notice when the movie ended and the lights were turned on. Their world had starkly changed during those 90 mins, and it had become just the two of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And all our friends are going home</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just leaving us all alone</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And there's moments like this I never wanna let go</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We're still those two kids putting on a show</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was another 2 months before they even made anything official and during that time, they weren’t telling people. Neither girl was out yet, and they were both still navigating the intricacies of their sexualities. But together, when they were alone, they could be themselves. Izzy’s fingers could linger on Clary’s cheek and they could sink into the touch. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of the group had left Clary’s and it was just Izzy left, they used the excuse that Clary needed help to clean but really they just needed that time where the walls could come down. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Izzy pulled Clary in with her arms wrapped around her waist, Clary closed the distance between the two. A kiss, that’s all it took for her to fall even deeper than she was before. Everything changed when their lips touched, it was nothing like what Clary read in stories. There were no sudden sparks or fireworks, it was more like a feeling of coming home. Since her mom passed it had felt like she was floating, with nowhere to land. But with Izzy, she had that place to stop, to land, to build something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It's getting late, wish we could stay like this forever</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dancing 'till both our feet ache</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>My love, nothing can break these arms</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In your embrace, this crowded room doesn't matter</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But dancing like it's our own stage</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a year later, Clary and Izzy were walking into their senior prom, together, hand-in-hand. They had already come out to those close to them, one-by-one. But this was the first time they were out as a couple.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Most people didn’t even say anything to them when they were walking around hand in hand. It felt nice to just be part of the crowd, not some anomaly. They were dancing their asses off, with all their friends, and just the two of them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a nice change when a slow song started to play and Izzy pulled her close. It’s like the rest of the room disappeared and there was nothing else besides the two of them. Clary couldn’t help but pull Izzy in for a kiss as the song ended. They rested their foreheads against each other, savouring the last moments for just the two of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The smiles on their faces when the dance ended could not be erased, it didn’t matter if their feet were sore or their hair was a mess because the secret was out and everyone knew. They got to come out on their own terms and nothing felt better than walking out together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary wipes the tears that had formed on her cheek during the dance. “I didn’t mean for this to make me start crying.” She said, choking out a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy pulls back, wiping the rest of her tears with her thumbs. “It reminds you of that first year too, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every fuckin’ time.” Clary says, exasperated. She takes a moment to compose herself, “I would make myself this emotional everyday if that means I get to dance with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this baby? When you get back, we will take the time once a week to just stop and dance with each other. Let the rest of the world fall around us and just be present together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I would love nothing more.” Clary pulls Izzy in for a gentle, slow kiss. There was no rush to the kiss, yet it still manages to take her breath away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>They spend the rest of the evening doing what they did most of the day, cuddled up on the couch, neither one wanting to talk about the elephant in the room. It’s like the calm before the storm, but Clary figures it’s okay to plead innocence if it means she doesn’t ruin this last night with Izzy. During the last Hallmark movie ‘</span><em><span>Lonestar Christmas’</span></em> <span>Izzy falls asleep on her, Clary places a kiss on her head before moving her so that she is laying down with a pillow under her head and a blanket draped gently over her.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary rubs her hands down her face and sighs, she knows she has to pack, that tomorrow is going to be busy enough, but she has been putting it off as long as she could. Fortunately some of her stuff can stay, she just needs enough for the last semester in France. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She makes her way to the bedroom and begrudgingly starts throwing stuff in her suitcase. She knows she should be folding her clothes carefully but she can’t seem to bring herself to care. Part of her thinks it would just be easier to stay, that the pit in her stomach would go away if she didn’t leave New York. But in her heart she knows that she needs to do this, not just for her mom, or Luke, or Izzy, but for herself. She has had this goal, this dream, of finishing art school and she is so close to achieving it that she can’t back out now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sits there staring at her open suitcase trying to think of a way to leave a little bit of herself here in New York. She digs through her suitcase and finds her favourite baggy sweater and puts it on. She knows what she is going to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She goes over to Izzy’s clutch in the living room and finds a pen and a pile of sticky notes. It’s nothing life changing but she figures Izzy will find her notes at random times and hopefully they will make her smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She starts with a note to put under the welcome mat, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Feb 13th isn’t it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Izzy hates taking down Christmas decorations, so chances are they won’t come down until February, and the thought of her finding this note eases the knot in her stomach a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finds dozens more places to stick these notes and her heart feels a little lighter when she gets back to the room to do the last one. She takes off the sweater she’s wearing and folds it neatly and puts it in the bottom of Izzy’s sweater drawer. She places a note on top that reads, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘For when you are missing me my love. ~Clary’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then covers it with the rest of the sweaters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clary zips up her suitcase, but not before she grabs one of Izzy’s favourite t-shirts, it’s nothing much but it smells like Izzy and it’s something tangible. She puts the suitcase by the front door and gets Izzy off the couch so that they can sleep in the bed. And as she’s settling in beside her, Clary can’t help but feel mixed feelings, tomorrow she has her most exciting date planned, but the flight looming in the evening has her heart about to split in 2.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. On the final day of Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Clary's last day, it's as heartwarming as it is heartbreaking. Clary has a big surprise for Izzy, one that just might be able to take her mind of things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woooo we are here, the last chapter. I want to take this time to gift this whole work to my best friend in the world, Em. I love you and I hope you enjoy, Merry Christmas &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clary is woken up from sleep to the sound of her shrill alarm. She turns it off as quickly as she can. She looks over at Izzy, who has stirred a little, but is still happily asleep. She starts to place light, fairy-like kisses down her body. She starts at her neck, right behind her ears and kisses down her shoulders. Izzy lets out a delighted groan as she starts to wake up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Izzy asks, her voice still laced with sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“8 am.” Clary says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are awake?” Izzy asks, wiping the sleep from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a big day ahead of us baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me.” Izzy says, flopping back on her pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary leans over and kisses again, “I promise you baby, I will make this the best day it can  possibly be.” Izzy does perk up at that. “Let’s get up, have some coffee and food and then we can take our time getting ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm coffee does sound good.” Izzy says, a smile finally starting to peek through her sleepiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slowly make their way to the kitchen. Clary figures comfort food is a good idea when she knows both her and Izzy may be feeling a little sad. She rifles through the pantry and finds the oats and grabs the milk from the fridge. She simmers the porridge in the pot on low while Izzy makes the coffees in the Keurig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really know the way to my heart baby.” Izzy says, her coffee in her .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were only dating me for my cooking.” Clary says sarcastically. She grabs a bag of frozen berries from the freezer and puts them in a small pan on the stove to cook them into a simple berry compote. Before she puts them back, she grabs a blackberry and pops it into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my berry?” Izzy asks, her cutest pout on display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the magic word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sexy as hell?” Izzy says back, with a little smirk on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not what I was going for, but I’ll accept it.” Clary says, leaning over the island and placing a berry between Izzy’s lips. Before she stands back up she gives her a quick kiss. She turns back toward the stove and stirs both pans. She lets herself have a sip of coffee before cleaning up and putting the finished porridge in bowls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, how are you so good in the kitchen?” Izzy says after taking the first bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of us has to be.” Clary says, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Don’t you worry your pretty head, I will cook for you as long as you’ll let me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is forever long enough?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’ll do.” Clary replies before they get back to eating in comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s next on the plan for today?” Izzy asks as she puts her bowl and mug in the dishwasher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Clary says, walking up behind her and resting her chin on her shoulder before loading her own dishes. She takes a step back and leans on the island when she is done with the dishwasher. “I will tell you that we should take our time getting ready. Maybe do your makeup and your hair. And we can meet to talk about outfits before we leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Izzy says, obviously suspicious of what Clary has planned. She turns to walk toward the bathroom, but she gets halfway there before she stops and eyes Clary with a smirk. “You joining me in the shower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any day of the week.” She replies before running toward the bathroom to catch up with Izzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take their </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the shower, letting it go cold before they even get to the body wash. When they get out they talk about everything and nothing while they do their hair and makeup. It’s so comfortable, even getting ready together in this cramped bathroom to be working around each other. She catches Izzy a couple of times looking at her longingly, almost like she’s already gone. She makes sure to pull her in even closer in those moments, reminding her that she is still right here. In the end they both end up going with soft waves and a natural makeup look, although Clary is able to convince Izzy to go with a red lip, arguing that it makes them pop against her jet-black hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk to the bedroom in their robes and Izzy sits on the bed. “Well, since I have no idea what we are doing, why don’t you pick a few things for me to wear and I will choose my favourites.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Works for me.” Clary says, searching through her pile of sweaters. She throws a few sweaters at her including: a deep blue turtleneck, a deep red long sleeve with a crisscross detailing on the bust, as well as an olive green long sleeve top. She searches through Izzy’s pants and decides her black pants would look great with whatever top is chosen and is thankful she left out her own black jeans when she was packing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay we can work with this. I think that this red top would look amazing on you Clar,” Izzy says, holding the shirt up to Clary. “And I am feeling this blue. What do you think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2 things, firstly we’ve discussed this many times but you look amazing in everything. And secondly, that blue one is gorgeous. You will look stunning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get dressed and Clary is taken aback once again at how stunning her girlfriend is, she’s thankful they’ve already fooled around today because it is taking some masterful will power for her not to jump Izzy right this second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, baby you look amazing.” Izzy says as she steps back and gives Clary a once over, she tries her best not to let the blush she can feel coming on show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you able to put this on?” Clary asks, holding the necklace Izzy bought her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Izzy moves her hair to the side, and just like the first time Clary feels the goosebumps forming when she feels Izzy’s fingers touch the back of her neck. When the pendants drop against her chest, she grabs a hold of it and takes a deep breath. She’s going to have both of her favourite women with her today and is trying to hold onto that instead of dwelling on the flight that is looming over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get their jackets and boots on in a comfortable silence, it is supposed to be super mild so they are able to get away with lighter jackets. They are all done getting ready and Clary stands there, in the same place she was 12 days before getting ready to say goodbye to this place for another 4 months. It makes her a little choked up, and she tries to hide it from Izzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy knows though, because she has her arms wrapped around her before Clary is able to get any words out. They stand like that, until both their breaths even out and Clary takes one last look back at the apartment before closing it, her suitcase in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go to lunch at The Hunters Moon, a cute little hole-in-the-wall pub that Maia works at. It gives them a chance to not only have good comfort food and a drink, but they get to see Maia as well. Lunch goes great, and they catch the conversation first if it starts to get too sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Izzy steps out to use the restroom Maia comes by to clean up their dishes. “Lydia was telling me how excited she is for this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary puts her elbows on the table, resting her face on her hands. “She told you that, did she?” Clary says, with the biggest smirk on her face. “I didn’t realize you two were close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh, you know, she may have given me her number at the ugly sweater party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” She says, letting the smug pretense fall. “I’m happy you 2 found each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy comes back and the conversation switches again, but Maia leaves with a lovesick smile on her face and it makes her super happy that their friends are finding love too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they are done with lunch Clary tells Izzy they’re off to their next stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy and Clary walk to the park, and it is a truly beautiful day out. There are light flurries, but even for January it is unseasonably warm. Izzy looks at Clary and wonders how she got so lucky, this woman planned the most perfect holiday for the 2 of them and she will forever be grateful for the amount of energy and thought that went into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary stops walking when they get to the middle of the park. They take a moment to just take each other in before Izzy starts to pull Clary close. She hears the click of a camera shutter and turns to see Lydia Branwell with a camera in her hands. She’s shocked for a moment then infinitely excited.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Lyds?!” Izzy asks as she walks toward her to pull her in for a giant hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wonderful girlfriend here,” Lydia says, gesturing to Clary behind her, “asked me if I could do her a favour. So I am all yours for the next few hours. We are going to take hundreds and hundreds of pictures of you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy could feel her mouth drop in surprise, “You’re kidding,” she says looking between Lydia and Clary. “Eeek, I’m so excited.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy finally feels herself letting her guard down for the first time today, actually letting herself get excited about spending this quality time with her love and 1 of her good friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where do we start?” She asks looking between the other 2 women again. They both have huge smiles on their faces. Clary quickly joins Izzy, wrapping her arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, to be honest you 2 picked a perfect spot to start, the background looks beautiful and the lighting right now is top notch. Izzy why don’t you stand on my left, okay pull Clary close. Clary why don’t put your hands on her arms, and maybe bend at your hips a little.” Lydia comes up and adjusts them how she needs and steps back again. “Okay perfect now look lovingly into each other's eyes.” They hear a litany of shutter flashes before Lydia speaks up again. “Okay that was great.” She walks up to Izzy and whispers in her ear. “Okay, I want you to tickle her waist right before I start taking them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy tries to keep her expression passive while Lydia gets back into position and sends her a wink to get started. The moment she digs her fingers into Clary’s sides she bursts into laughter, her face brightening tenfold with her smile alone. This causes Izzy’s smile to grow immensely just from the joy emanating from her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All this time, Lydia is taking dozens of photos, but all Izzy is focused on is Clary and how happy she makes her. She pulls her into a kiss, carding her fingers through her hair just because those lips are so damn kissable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In the back of her mind she’s aware Lydia is there and that it might feel like she’s intruding on what should be an intimate moment, but Izzy trusts her implicitly and knows that she is going to capture all the little nuances of every moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They play with a ton of different positions and placements in the park. For some they walk away from Lydia, a couple feet apart but hand in hand. Another time she gets Izzy to jump on Clary’s back, they were both in stitches for that one, Izzy almost falling a couple of times. One of them that Izzy feels stupid doing, but she’s sure the pictures are going to turn out great, is when Lydia has them running toward Lydia holding hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy’s personal favourite happens when Lydia gets her to lean up against a tree and then she has Clary bracket her arms on either side of her. At first they are just staring into each other's eyes, but then Clary leans in and captures Clary in a kiss. Izzy can’t help but bring her hand up to the nape of Clary’s neck, who has now gotten rid of the scarf that she was wearing earlier on in the photoshoot. It’s like the whole world falls away when she’s kissing Clary. She definitely forgets that they are here to take pictures, getting lost in the way Clary’s lips feel against hers or the way Clary teeth nip at her lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are pulled away from their little world by Lydia saying, “Wow, these are really beautiful,” to herself, looking back at the pictures on her camera. When she notices that they’ve stopped Lydia comes walking toward them, showing them the pictures she just took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness.” Clary says, “Those look incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Izzy says right after. “You must be magic, because you managed to capture just how I was feeling. How you focused on just the two of us and the rest of the background just blurred away, that was exactly how I was feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They venture out of the park now, walking through the streets for a bit. They take some artistic individual shots looking out in the distance for fun and Lydia mentions that she is always looking for artistic headshots for her portfolio. They end up walking by the huge red ornaments on sixth avenue. They take a ton of pictures there as well, Lydia gets a kick out of playing with taking pictures with them far away and the background blurred, and then with them blurred. She also gets some pictures of them right up close to them as well. Izzy and Clary take some time to be silly too making faces at the balls, because well there are no balls in their house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head back to The Hunters Moon after that, since the Jeep is parked there. They take a few more photos but mostly they just chat and catch up with Lydia. She was much too preoccupied with Maia at Magnus and Alec’s party so this gives them that time. They definitely ask her a few pointed questions about the new relationship. Lydia takes it all in stride, saying “it’s not even a relationship yet, we are just getting to know each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much too soon they reach their vehicle and it all hits Izzy at once when she sees Clary hugging Lydia. The reality that their next stop is the airport takes her back a bit. She knew it was coming, but the reality seemed so far before, and now they are facing it. Once they get into the vehicle, Izzy sinks into the seat and gives herself a minute to gather her emotions and tie them in a little bow to deal with later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend the drive to the airport in relative silence. Clary has her hand on Izzy’s thigh throughout the whole ride, rubbing her thumb on her pants, grounding Izzy. She’s so afraid that if they start to talk she won't be able to hold back her emotions so she decides to just hold Clary’s hand when she can and listen to the music on the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the airport Izzy pulls into the parking lot and parks the car. She waits a moment before getting out of the car, then she goes around and gets the suitcase from the trunk and brings it around the side of the car. When she gets there she sees Clary wiping away some tears. Izzy immediately pulls her into a deep hug, and doesn’t let go until the sobs stop and her breathing starts to even out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Clary sighs, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. “Let’s head inside before we die of hypothermia out here.” She laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy grabs Clary’s suitcase in one hand and her hand in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary takes a deep breath before walking into the airport. She is surprised about how emotional she has been today. Izzy has been completely stoic and she has been a mess. They get through check in easily enough, she is thankful that the lines go decently quick and that once again her bag checks in under weight. When they leave the check in line she looks at her phone. They have about 15 minutes before she needs to absolutely be in the security line (to make her feel comfortable with getting to her gate with enough time).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slowly meander their way to outside of security. Clary is putting off saying anything because she doesn’t know what to say because none of this is okay, her leaving again right after she just came back. She takes some solace in knowing when she’ll be back and that when she does get back she will be here for good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s so in her own world she doesn’t notice the group of people standing in front of her until one of them clears their throat. She looks up and sees the whole crew there. Simon, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Luke, and Maryse are all there to see her off. She breaks down then, tears streaming down her face. She walks toward them and is immediately wrapped up in Alec’s arms. “Oh my goodness,” she says between hiccups, “I really didn’t expect you all to be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’re here,” Alec says, resting his chin on the top of her head, “you are part of our family. We will always be here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I love you all so much, you don’t even know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, we know.” Jace quips which makes Clary laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moves through everyone one by one. Each of them says something meaningful that threatens to make her burst out in tears. Izzy is standing there the whole time wrapped up in Alec’s arms once they are free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they are all done saying their goodbyes everyone walks toward the entrance of the airport leaving just Izzy and Clary by themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy pulls Clary into another hug and that’s when the tears really start flowing. Clary pulls her into a desperate kiss, she never wants it to end. Izzy’s lips on hers, even through the feeling of their tears mixing on their cheeks, is still the most exquisite thing she’s ever experienced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they break apart, Izzy whispers. “Stay, I know it’s crazy but stay. Please baby.” It breaks her heart more than she thought possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes Izzy’s face in her hands. “Baby, if I could stay here and not get on that plane I would in a heartbeat. But I have to finish what I started there. For my mom, for me, for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy chokes out an, “I know,” before she pulls Clary into one last searing kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pull apart she walks toward security and she takes one last glance at Izzy who is standing there tears running down her face and everything in Clary’s body is telling her to stay, to go give into the magnetic pull Izzy has on her. But she doesn’t listen to her body, she takes a deep breath and turns around. The next time she turns back Izzy is walking away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Izzy gets home she closes the door and then slides down it. She sits there and cries until she feels like she can’t cry anymore. She gets up and heads to her liquor cupboard. When she opens it there is a note on her favourite bottle of red wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Izzy,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You look INCREDIBLE tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love Clary</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles, taking the sticky note off the bottle and holding it close to her heart. Yes, these next 4 months are going to be difficult, but knowing she has Clary just a text or facetime away she knows she can get through it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so there are a couple people I want to thank.</p><p>First of all <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/accal1a">Hannah</a>, my beta reader for dealing with my crazy procrastination (she beta'd this last chapter in Christmas Eve like what a rockstar).</p><p>Secondly I want to thank <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/calliartss">Gabe</a> for her amazing art. She is literally so incredible. She was super receptive of all of my ideas for the art and I literally cannot stop staring it's so beautiful and exactly what I was envisioning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. And life goes on.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At a party set 6 months after we last saw everyone, we catch up with all of our favourites and see what they are up to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izzy is putting the last of her lipstick on before they leave for the party. She looks over her shoulder and sees Clary smiling back at her. Clary’s heart feels like it is going to burst, getting to experience these huge moments with their family’s life with Izzy by her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.” Clary states, the blush that shows up on Izzy’s face makes her want to pull the other woman closer, so she does. She drops a kiss into her hair, breathing her in before they break apart. “You are definitely doing that jumpsuit a favour.” She whispers in her ear before picking up her purse and walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk, if clothes could talk,” Izzy says, stopping for a moment to look Clary up and down. “You look absolutely sinful. Like seriously that bodysuit should be illegal with those pants.” They do manage to get to the Uber by some miracle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary is excited for this party, it’s the first one that they’ve been to since she’s been back where everyone will be there and there are a few people that she has yet to see as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They show up to the big Lightwood-- or she should say Trueblood since Maryse’s divorce was finalized-- mansion. Clary can feel her anxiety spiking as she opens and closes her clammy hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy slips her hand into one of Clary’s and squeezes it before looking up into Clary’s eyes, “Everything is going to be fine baby. These are our friends, and besides we are celebrating tonight.” Izzy says this all with a smile on her face. She brings the hand of Clary’s that she is holding up to her lips and Clary melts a little bit at the action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary takes a deep breath before she and Izzy head inside. They are greeted with the sounds of people milling about. They look around at the decorations, gold and silver balloons and streamers gracing the entryway and living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryse welcomes them as soon as they get there, giving them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary immediately feels more at ease when she sees all the people she loves and cares about scattered throughout the rooms. They take a quick stop in the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat and a glass of wine each before returning to the swarms of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maia and Lydia are the first people they talk to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two look so happy.” Lydia says, her own arm wrapped around Maia’s waist. “The last time I saw you two you were headed to the airport. And as happy as you both looked during the whole photoshoot, I could see it in your eyes the closer we got to the cars how hard it was for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary looks at Izzy, seeing if she’s going to answer. When Izzy pauses for a few more moments Clary turns toward Lydia and Maia and starts talking. “Well, those last 4 months were definitely not easy. Those 12 days just showed us what we were missing. But the moment I saw her when I got back home.” Clary looks at Izzy, whose eyes have started to glass over. “When I got home and I saw Izzy waiting there, and she looked stunning and she had flowers in one hand and a welcome home sign in the other.” Clary pauses for a moment to contain the emotions that threaten to bubble over. “It was like nothing else mattered besides getting to her. I honestly don’t even remember running. But the moment I jumped into her arms and she dropped everything to pull me even closer,” Clary glances toward Izzy, who’s smile is so bright it could light them in the dead of night, “nothing else mattered-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>matters</span>
  </em>
  <span> beside finally being able to live my life with this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are adorable.” Maia interjects. “We are all very excited you’re back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Maia. I’m happy to hear the news about you two as well.” Lydia and Maia both blush before excusing themselves to talk to others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy pulls her in for a kiss. “I will never get tired of hearing that story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never get tired of telling the world how much I love you.” Clary says stealing another kiss before Maryse comes up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to see you 2 found the wine and food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are we,” Izzy says after taking a sip, “you really outdid yourself mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Isabelle,” Maryse says, “how was the move? Are you 2 almost done unpacking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary sees Izzy’s eyes light up at the question so she lets her answer. “It definitely wasn’t the easiest thing to do, pack and move within a month of us both finishing school, but honestly I am so excited we found the place we did. It feels like we finally have a place that’s ours.” Clary squeezes her waist, encouraging her to keep going. “I love the apartment, we are able to have a studio for Clary’s art, I have a beautiful walk-in closet, and the balcony is big enough that we were able to put a little table out there so we can drink our coffee and watch the sunrises in the morning.” Clary giggles at the last sentence and Izzy rolls her eyes fondly. “Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can enjoy my coffee and watch the sunrise. The best part though, Clary painted the most beautiful picture of us, a copy of one of the ones that Lydia took while Clary was here for Christmas. It is honestly stunning mom, I can’t wait for you to come over and see it along with the rest of the place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary tries her best to keep her blush in check, and luckily the attention is taken away from her when Luke walks up. He falls in easily at Maryse’s side, wrapping a hand around her waist and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary smiles, eyebrow cocking when she glances at Izzy knowingly. “I see you 2 finally made things official.” Clary says, her smile bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryse immediately looks worried. “Yeah, I mean I hope you don’t feel like I’m overstepping or anything. I would never try and replace your mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary places a gentle hand on Maryse’s arm. “Maryse, you have always treated me like family. I am so beyond thrilled that you 2 have finally admitted that you are great for each other. Izzy and I talked about it after New Years, and honestly we are both just happy you have found someone that you click, and are happy, with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryse looks relieved, her smile coming back moments later. “Thank you Clary, you have no idea what it means to us.” Maryse looks up at Luke like he has hung the moon and it warms Clary’s heart to know Luke has finally found another person to share his life with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryse leads her and Luke to the next awaiting couple, leaving Clary and Izzy a moment to themselves. They firmly take advantage of those moments, pulling each other close and kissing like there’s no one around. Evidently someone is actually around because they hear someone clear their throat before they break apart in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ladies may want to remember there are others around.” Magnus says, his smile as fond as can be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh sorry.” Clary says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Izzy quips, winking at Clary, earning a laugh from both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec joins them a moment later. “I see my beautiful husband has been teasing you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus winks at him, snagging him a kiss from Alec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary and Izzy both huff out laughs before Izzy changes the subject. “So, how is all the paperwork going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes instantly light up, “Well the paperwork is finally done, now it’s just interviews and home visits.” Alec pulls Magnus in even closer. “It’s finally starting to feel real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never knew how much I wanted a family until I met this one. But honestly I look at him and I can see it all so clearly. Alec is going to make the most caring, patient, amazing father and I am so excited that we are finally going to make that happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looks at Magnus with an awed expression. “You really don’t see how incredible of a father you’ll be do you?” Alec says before pressing a kiss into Magnus’ hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both are seriously going to make the best dads. I can’t wait to have a little niece or nephew running around.” Clary says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Red.” Alec says, ruffling her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary is just about to reply when Maryse comes around with a tray of champagne flutes, passing them out to everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace clears his throat, bringing everyone’s attention to the front of the room where he has one arm around Simon’s waist and the other filled with a glass of champagne. “First off, I want to thank my mom, Maryse for hosting this party.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone claps politely in Maryse’s direction before he continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secondly, I want to thank you all for coming Simon and I are overcome with emotion thinking all the love and support you all give us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary glances at Izzy who is positively beaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lastly Simon,” he turns slightly so that he is looking at Simon, his hand sliding down so that they are now holding hands, “Simon you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know at first I was hesitant, I didn’t know what to do with all of your-- sunshine. You have this endless optimism about you that was just so jarring that I opposed anything that had to do with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughs, remembering back when they first met and Jace had actively tried to avoid any and all things Simon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But babe, you broke down my walls and made me realize that that is exactly what I needed. Simon, you are my eternal balance, the light to my darkness, the softness to my harsh reality, you are what grounds me when the world feels like it is going to swallow me whole. Look, I know you already asked first, something which I will be eternally salty about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughs echo through the room before he continues, putting his champagne on the mantle and getting down on one knee. “Simon, will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simon is laughing through his tears. “Yes!” He says as Jace slides the ring onto his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,” Clary hears Simon say to him before he pulls him into a searing kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone disperses and leaves the happy couple to themselves. A few minutes later Jace and Simon find their way to where Clary, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s the happy couple!” Izzy says. “Are you 2 done scaring the children?” She quips, earning a playful hit from Jace. “Seriously though, we are so happy for you. All of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really are.” Magnus says. “I guess I finally have to learn how to say your name Simeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, who won the bet?” Alec asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What bet?” Simon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary rubs the back of her neck, “Uhhh the one where we bet when you 2 woud get engaged. And honestly I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace rolls his eyes before pulling Simon in closer until Simon is leaning his head on his shoulder. “I don’t even know if I can be mad because I am just so damn happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sentiment echoes in Clary’s mind when she takes a look around at what she has. She has an amazing girlfriend who she is finally moving forward with, Alec and Magnus are getting ready to be parents, Luke has finally found someone who makes him happy, and Simon is engaged and emanating happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Clary could bottle happiness and love, she would bottle this feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just feels so good to be home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank everyone who has read this far. This fic truly has been a labour of love and I am hoping everyone enjoys reading this &lt;3.</p><p>Happy New Year to anyone reading this in real time, I know 2020 was a crazy year for everyone, but it had it's good moments. And fandom was definitely one of the highlights for me!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to join a welcoming, lively Shadowhunter fandom space, check out the <a href="discord.gg/GY8jT4x">Malec Discord Server</a>, we would love to have you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>